Draco's Inheritance
by Plastraa
Summary: HermDraco Hermione Granger has made some mistakes but none worse than this, she owes Draco Malfoy a favor, and he is only too happy to collect.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, I don't even know anyone who owns anything. :(

(I do know a few people who THINK they own everything but that's another story!)

******************************

Prologue: How can happily ever after turn out so boring?

Everyone was entitled to one mistake right? Too bad mine was now sitting across the dinner table from me complaining about life in general and the lack of fun in my personality in particular. Why I ever thought that Ron and I would work as a couple I can't remember. I think we were caught up in the moment. Voldemort was dead, Dumbledore was minister of Magic, the Chudly Cannons had won a quidditch match for once, and oh yeah Harry was married. It had, at the time, seemed like the 'logical' next step. Love was going to conquer all, Love was going to overshadow the fact that I adored work, and was the sort of person who always played by the rules. Love was going to draw us together and completely negate the fact that the only thing that Ron was inclined to do seriously was peruse the sports page in the Daily Prophet. 

I looked over the table at him and noticed his face was contorted into one of those cute little confused eybrow scrunches of his, and suddenly I wanted to throw my copy of "Hogwart's an EXTENDED History" at his head!. One of those dratted "Oh look how cute and confused I am, won't someone tell me what I am supposed to think" looks. I loved those looks, and it was those along with other things I can't really remember right now, which lead me here. OK I never thought that I would be happy all the time, after all, do I strike you as the type of person who runs around grinning from ear to ear like some sort of idiot? Of course I had expected a modicum of happiness, maybe a house with a white picket fence and a room filled with books, a bit of time to read those books or maybe just stare at the bindings, a couple little wizards of my own. What I got was Ron...don't get me wrong I love Ron, I love Ron very much, but I have no desire to live with him. He is fantastic as a friend, but as a mate he is hopeless. Maybe he's not even hopeless in the hopeless sense, but just hopeless in the perfect mate for Hermione Granger sense. I don't know but whatever it was, if I didn't get out and soon there was going to be want waving and hexing.

Chapter 1: Mistake Number two (and then some.)

Standing on Draco Malfoy's doorstep, I was muttering to myself about the fact that Hermione Granger doesn't do favors for Draco Malfoy, no matter how prettily they are couched. In fact no one in their right mind does favors for Draco Malfoy...the man is a menace! So why am I here? Good question. After Ron and I talked about how we weren't meant to be together...well let me go back, after the boils had gone down on his face a bit and he could talk again, we decided that maybe it was best if we parted. It doesn't bode well for a really lasting relationship when your partner Hexes you just because you are 'sleeping' too loudly. But in my defense until you have heard him sleeping you really shouldn't judge! Anyway, back to Draco Malfoy, one troublesome, loathsome, snake of a man, and the reason why I, Hermione Granger, was right this very moment entering through the door that a house elf was holding open. Yes that's right walking right into his lair. Hmmm....Didn't look that bad actually The entryway was tidy and welcoming. If I hadn't known what Draco was like, it wouldn't have made the knot in my stomach twist harder. Unfortunately the knot and I had had run-ins with him before. So why I am here you keep asking and I do keep trying to answer. I am here because of some very unfortunate moves on my part. It all started........ 

"Hermione Granger, Miss..." Interrupted again. 

"...follow Morio this way, the master is waiting.. The master isn't liking to be waiting. Hermione Granger wouldn't like to keep the master waiting. Morio will show you the master." A house elf, dressed in what looked like an old bath sheet, was tugging on my robes and attempting not to make eye contact. If only my Elf liberation front had worked when I was in school. I shook my head. I still couldn't understand how a race of people could want to be in the control of another. As it was I knew it was hopeless to allow myself this train of thought. I sighed and followed Morio through the entry way and up three shallow stairs then across a wide hall. Along the walls were portraits of people that could only be Malfoys. Men and women with haughty expressions, turned to look at us as we walked past. It was clear that these ancient Malfoys liked me as little as the one standing ten feet from me. Draco stood in an open doorway his expression so matched the ones in the paintings that I laughed to myself before thinking. 

"What's so funny Granger?" Draco sneered the words, as usual. Didn't his mother ever tell him his face could get stuck like that? Oops too late! That thought made me laugh harder despite better judgment. 

"Nothing Malfoy." I stressed the name Malfoy in derisive tones, he raised his left eyebrow. 

"Uh, Draco.." His eyebrow rose even higher. 

"OK fine Mr. Malfoy." This time it was me sneering. I hadn't been here three minutes yet and already the fun had started. 

The knot in my stomach was joined by five or six others and they all proceeded to get tighter, when I noticed Draco was motioning me forward to join him. 

************

A/N I was forced into writing this because Link621 is going away to Uni and I know she will have too much to do to write a lot. I had to find something to amuse myself, so if you hate this feel free to email her...thanks! :) (ok maybe better not, she hits!)


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything at all. :)

This Chapter is dedicated to my little sis Steph who INSPIRES and HELPS me ever so much, UH HUH. Yep. Or something like that! :P

A/N: There will be some flashback scenes in this chapter I will mark those with [[ double brackets and Italics. ]]

*********************************

Chapter 1 (part 2): Draco's Favor. 

Draco turned and walked into the room without looking back to see if I was coming. I guess when you are as arrogant as he is, it just never crosses your mind that someone might refuse to do as you say. I wished I could be the first, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. Not today, not here. After all I owed Draco Malfoy a favor. 

Favor. 

The word stuck in my throat I couldn't even say it out loud. Its not like we had ever been friends. Growing up and getting into the real world hadn't changed that, nor the fact that he was still an absolute Slytherin to the core. All I could say is that it was good Ron didn't know about this. Break up or no breakup he would never have let me offer myself up on the alter of Draco Malfoy. (figurative here people) 

When someone has been your friend for as long as Ron has been mine, you don't stop loving them just because you don't want to be their girlfriend anymore. Just because you may have hexed them while they were sleeping, or moved out of the apartment you shared for two years, doesn't mean you don't still care. It doesn't mean that you aren't worried about them and their futures. I knew that if Ron had known what I was doing, he would have tried to move heaven and Earth to stop me, to protect me. Too bad that there wasn't anything that could keep me from the vows I had taken. Too bad magic is so binding. 

"Granger! Get in here! What's the hold up?" The offensive man called down the hall. I wasn't about to acknowledge that statement. 

I walked toward the room that Draco had entered, and I could feel the eyes of the past Malfoys burning into my back. I knew it wasn't with concern that they were watching me. 

The walk toward what, I guessed, must be Draco's office, seemed to take forever. And considering how slowly I was walking it probably did. I was not about to rush the sacrificial lamb thing. Granted I had entered into this contract with him, but I could at least make it a less than pleasing experience. I knew he would be happy to return that favor. 

The room Draco had entered was like dozens I had seen before, desk, chairs, bookshelves, cauldron, bottle with dead cat, you know the usual wizard's work room. However, the man behind the desk wasn't exactly your average wizard. In all fairness, Draco Malfoy was exceptionally good with magic, granted he was evil and conniving, but the man could brew a potion better than anyone I knew, even myself. That was something that I had hated about him back at Hogwarts, and as I thought about it now, I still hated it. 

I had noticed earlier that he had grown taller, and had slimmed down almost to the point of thinness. The gray eyes had a hollow look that he hadn't had when I last saw him. That had been over two years ago, and I guess I should have expected some changes. I knew I looked a bit different myself. I won't pretend to be pretty. I still have deplorably unmanageable hair, and I never did fill out in the 'right' places as I had been hoping, but I too was taller and I tell myself that I have a bit more grace than when I was a child. His hair was still that white blond that usually darkens when people get older. He took after his father in that regard, as well as many other ways, I was sure. 

At the thought of Lucius Malfoy I felt a shiver run down my spine. Two years ago, after Voldemort was defeated Lucius Malfoy had been found guilty of his crimes and sent to prison, to stay this time. I found myself wondering what Draco had done when his father had gone to prison. I could imagine that things had been hard for him the last while. Not that I cared! 

I looked at the smirk that was back on his face and found myself wondering if this man had any natural affection or love for his Death Eater father? Or anyone for that matter? He smoothed his hair back from his face with an absent minded gesture, still sneering in the usual way. 

"Well Granger, are you coming in or still looking? Funny you never reminded me of a half wit before." He turned his back to me to get something off of one of the shelves behind him. And almost without thinking I put my hand in my robe pocket for my wand.

"I wouldn't if I were you." he said without turning around.

Guiltily I realized that I had been about to do something that I shouldn't. When did I ever become this hot headed? I was calm! I was calculated! I was a brilliant mind! I stated my affirmations to myself firmly... And OK yes I was also still standing at the doorway staring at Draco Malfoy's back like some kind of village idiot. Removing my hand from my pocket, I moved to the chair that was across the desk from him. I felt slightly better with that substantial slab of Oak between us. In some cases all you have is your false sense of security, and I clung to mine desperately. 

Draco turned back around with a piece of paper that was only too familiar to me. I could feel myself go white and that flight or fight response flooded me, sweat prickled along my upper lip, and I could scarcely breath. I hated this but I didn't regret it at all. I had done what I had to do. And Draco had taken advantage. That is what Draco did. So we had both played our parts well. He pushed the paper toward me, and the look on his face was grim, not the triumphant gleam that I would have expected. 

My mind took me back to that place and time, I remembered it so very clearly. Everything about that day will be etched in my memory forever. The magic of the vows I took make sure I will never forget even the smallest detail. From the waking up in a burned out old farm house, the sketchy breakfast I had eaten of dry bread and cheese, the long walk into the forest to meet Draco, the smells of pine and even the sounds of the birds in the trees were still so strong in my mind, it could have happened moments before......

[[ _Shhh...I told myself, you don't want anything to hear you. My feet tramped along an ill used path, the bushes and trees throwing out branches and catching in my frizzled hair. I had tried, without much success to tame it down today. After my hard night it stuck up in clumps around my head, a great deal of it escaping the ribbon holding it back. I shivered, and pulled my robes around me more tightly, but as the birds stopped singing I realized it wasn't out of cold that the hair on my neck was standing on end. _

I wasn't alone! 

I stopped and whipped around, peering in all directions. All I could see were trees. Tall stands of trees so thick that it confused the eye, and allowed only the smallest amount of sunlight to filter its way down past the dense canopy. I turned around and cautiously started walking again. This time my senses alert to any sounds or movement, but I didn't dare use even the smallest amount of magic today. My life and that of the ones I love the most depended upon my discretion. I kept walking and as I got deeper into the trees the light became dimmer. I lost my footing a couple of times and had to pick myself up from the ground. My hands and knees were becoming imprinted with the bits and pieces of the rocks on which I had fallen. It wasn't easy going now. My robe was ripped in some places and I knew that there was more than one tree sporting locks of Hermione Granger's infamous frizzy hair. 

I finally stopped walking and sighed very loudly, how much farther was I expected to go? I sat down on a fallen log for a moment to catch my breath and tried not to think, but it was harder than it sounded. Like that old trick, don't think of a pink elephant, the moment you try not to think about something that is the only thing you CAN think about. 

With renewed determination I stood up and turned around, squeaking in surprise. I wasn't the squeaking type, I was more the "long sustained blood curdling scream" type. But that's beside the point, I did squeak when he came out of the trees ahead of me. It was no wonder I hadn't seen him before. Draco Malfoy was dressed for tramping around in the forest. The deep green robe that was wrapped around him securely, was long enough to show the merest glimpse of his boot clad feet, and a hood covered his head . He reached up to pull the hood down and the famous Malfoy hair came into sight, he couldn't have hidden anywhere with hair like that. 

"Granger." He nodded, and moved toward me. It was all I could do to hold my place and nod back. My mind was screaming for me to run and RUN now! Don't look back just go, it was telling me. I wanted so badly to give into my instincts. There was every chance that Draco had set a trap for me, but I was praying that his greed and self-preservation would overwhelm his loyalty to his own father and even the Dark Lord himself.

"So no small talk then? Shall we get along with the business?" He quirked his eyebrow at me. 

"Malfoy." I grimly nodded, my lips pursed showing my displeasure at having to deal with him.

"So, Granger, what can I do for you?" He looked at me innocently as if he had no idea why I was here, he wanted me to say it all again, he wanted to hear me beg him? I hated him in that moment more than I had ever hated anyone else in my entire life. It was only the thought of what would happen if I didn't do this that stayed me. If I was going to sell my soul to a Malfoy at least it was for a good cause. 

"Malfoy, you know why I am here. Don't be a prick, just give me the contract." I moved a couple of steps forward my mind protesting the whole way.

"Ohhh, now don't be like that Granger. I don't remember exactly. Refresh my memory." He closed the space between us and put his hand to my hair.

"Lovely as usual I see." The smirk was back. 

"Malfoy!" I almost growled the name.

He smiled the first genuine smile I think I had ever seen on his lips, and chuckled before moving away a few feet to lean against the trunk of a large tree.

"I want you to keep your mouth shut about Ron and Harry and the rest." I looked him in the eye, not daring to look down.

"What's in it for me?" He was busy studying his fingernails in an unconcerned fashion and I felt my blood boil.

"Malfoy, you know very well what is in it for you!" I spat the words at him.

"Yes, I do don't I?" He laughed again. "But I do so love to hear you say it." 

I turned to go, and had actually gotten a few yards down the trail before I realized I couldn't leave.

I returned to the clearing, and saw that Draco hadn't moved, which spoke of the fact that he knew I would grovel if I had to.

"Draco, you get everything by just keeping quiet. You and I both know that Vol...Vol..Voldemort..."I trailed off as dozens of birds flew from the trees squawking at the sound of the name. Draco strode toward me and clapped his hand over my mouth. Looking around us intently he hissed down at me.

"Keep quiet." His hand was pressing my lips against my teeth so sharply that I could taste blood. He kept his hand on my mouth, his other arm pressed me to him, his head was back and eyes were closed. I could tell he was searching for any sound or feel that we were overheard. I regretted my impulsive use of the Dark Lord's name. I knew that Draco would give me up, without thought, if we were discovered. 

After a moment he removed his hands from me and paced back and forth.

"Never do that again!" He was glaring at me. 

"Here sign this I will keep quiet. Your precious Potter and Weasel will be safe." He thrust the contract at me.

I read it through, then let out my breath slowly. If I signed this I promised to owe Malfoy a favor, anything he asked, I was in his debt and he could call me on it at any time he wanted. I had to sign my name magically to this document and upon pain of death I would have to agree when he called me. My hand was shaking as I signed and I dropped the paper giving it back to Draco. He didn't seem to notice, he was busily looking around making sure we weren't being seen. He rolled the contract up, thrust it inside his robes and looked at me for a moment.

"You will hear from me." Was all he said and he was gone. 

All I wanted to do was sit down on the ground and cry for a very long time, but I knew that I had to get out of there. I had used magic to sign my name and any use of magic needed to be authorized. It didn't take a genius to figure out that someone would be sent to investigate. I wasn't willing to bet my life that it was the Ministry that would find me and not some Death Eater. Besides these days it was hard to trust either group. 

I walked along and went over the reasons that Malfoy had been willing to help me. My being under his thumb was only one of them, and the others should have been good enough. He knew as well as I did that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort was found and killed, but even if Voldemort wasn't killed, no one would know Draco had helped me, after all he was the only one with information about where Harry and the others were hiding. Their lives were in his hands completely. 

I never doubted for a moment that the ministry would rout Voldemort out and defeat him, I did however wonder if I would be alive to see it. Being Harry's friend made me a hot commodity to both sides in the war. Draco wasn't stupid and he was willing to play his game both ways, when the ministry won he would stroll on in and be granted a pardon for 'saving' the others. And I had just signed away my right to tell anyone why Malfoy had done what he had done. I realized I had signed for a lot of things that day. The urge to cry came over me again, but I just kept walking. 

Back out of the forest, careful to not be seen, I traveled toward the burnt out house in which I had been hiding........]]

Remember how I said that I considered living with Ron as my first mistake? Taking Ron from friend to lover was the first real mistake I made in my life. I don't mean things like picking out the wrong socks to go with an outfit, I am talking about big life changing mistakes! Well I am sure a lot of you would think that signing that paper, and committing myself to Draco Malfoy's whims would be considered a mistake. But I would never go back and change that! Even though I am here in this position now. I would never begrudge my friends their lives.

"I knew I would hear from you sooner or later, I am really surprised it has been this long actually." I pulled the paper toward me and felt that tingle that tells of magic recognizing itself. I moved my hand back as if I had been bitten.

Draco didn't even crack a smile and I could see his face looked even more ashen that it had earlier. He really wasn't looking himself, today. When he looked back up at me, I could see that his eyes had a glassed over expression, at that point it became clear he was ill. Was that the reason for his thinness? How long had he been like this? What was wrong with him? I stopped that line of thought. Because, I told myself, I didn't really care.

"I hadn't planned on using it at all." He almost whispered the words.

  
"Sure Malfoy." I snorted in disbelief. 

"I am serious, I hadn't intended to use this at all. I really only got it at the time to make you angry." He looked at me intently.

"Listen Draco, you did what you did to save your own hide. You own me, don't play games with me now. I know what kind of a man you are. If I hadn't signed that, Harry, Ron, George, Neville, Ginny...would all be dead. So don't pretend I don't know what you are like! I know you Draco." My voice was even and firm.

"I admit I am not a good man." I rolled my eyes at his words. 

"But I am not a murderer either!." 

"Could have fooled me" I said the first thing that popped into my head, and I regretted it the moment it left my lips. At my words his hands gripped the desk his knuckles going white. I was scared of him suddenly. His eyebrows lowered over his eyes and he glared at me, that familiar shiver walked back up my spine. I had almost forgotten in my anger that this was Draco Malfoy, but instead of finding myself at the wrong end of a wand, he merely rolled his shoulders and chuckled without humor. 

"Good try Hermione, but there is no blood on my hands. I am NOT my father. But all that, changes none of this." He held the paper out to me again. I wondered if he realized he had just called me Hermione. I don't remember him ever having called me by my given name before. It was always Granger, or derisive comments about my parents, but never Hermione. He must have been even more rattled than he let on. Odd to see "Mr Draco Malfoy, Ex-Death Eater" worried about people thinking he was a killer. 

"If you weren't going to use it, then why now?" This time it was me raising my eyebrow at him.

"I hate to admit it, but I am desperate. I have tried every other option available. I have no choice, you are my very last hope." After saying those words he laid his head back against he chair and rubbed his eyes with his hands. From anyone else those words would have taken on a sense of melodrama but Draco wasn't what one could consider a melodramatic person. I didn't like that I was his last choice. I will admit it scared me. 

"Fine give me the paper. You know I have to do this." I took the contract from him, careful not to touch him in any way. I never lost eye contact as I took out my wand, muttered a spell, and signed my name magically under my former signature, this time I added "Payment in Full" 

"Here you have what you wanted, Now what is it that you need from me Draco?" I pretended a calm I didn't feel. My heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my ears, as waited for him to speak. I waited to hear what sort of favor he needed that he was willing to call in my debt, something he claimed he didn't want to have to do.

"I need a babysitter." 

"Hmm? You need a....a...babysi....A WHAT?" I stood up and glared down at him, his face looked stricken he didn't say a word.

"A BABYSITTER MALFOY?!?! You have got to be kidding me." I knew I was yelling, but I couldn't believe it, he had done all this for something like that? I think my mouth may have been hanging open in disbelief. 

AND here is where I made mistake number 2, and that was that I didn't immediately call a mediwitch and have him committed! Very bad decision.....After all the man was clearly insane! 

"BABYSITTER?" 

**************************

A/N Well you know it is hard to find good help these days. HUH? Ok maybe not that hard. 

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, and the constructive criticisms. I hope I can answer all your plot questions in the upcoming chapters, I like to give a bit away at a time if I can. I like comments even critical ones as long as they aren't of the "you suck" variety, which doesn't really help anyone. :) If any of you want to put your money where your mouth is...and become my punctuation police person, email me I need the help. :) 

Well until next time. Unless Hermione kills Draco in the interim. ;) 


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Disclaimer: You guessed it, don't own it.

Still dedicated to Steph or she will beat me up/albeit from VERY far away! ;)

******************************

Chapter 2: Part 1 Draco's Inheritance(s)

"Babysitter? Yeah great, thanks for wasting my time like this! Not to mention almost giving me a heart attack in the process. Here I was thinking you were serious Malfoy!" I was pacing around his office, glaring at him. 

He put his elbows on the desk and put his head in his hands.

"I am completely serious!" 

"Well, I'm an only child. I know nothing about babysitting. That's why there are professionals Draco! And speaking of professionals, you could use some help yourself....Cuckoo!" I made the forefinger rotating around the ear 'crazy' gesture. 

"Hey I am not crazy!" There was now a look of irritation on his face. 

"Granger you have no idea, I haven't slept in days. As for professionals, I have had professionals, they ate those, so called, professionals alive!" He flopped back in his chair, arms crossed over his face. 

His words stopped me in my tracks. Professionals eaten alive...maybe we weren't talking about children here after all. My eyes narrowed as I looked over at him. He looked tired and sick, and at his wit's end actually. I had never seen him this...this...Well....this out of his element! He was usually so put together and in control. Maybe Malfoy had gotten himself a couple of Norwegian Ridgebacks on the black-market and was in farther than he could handle. If it had been Hagrid, I would have been sure that was the case. 

"Um, Malfoy, we are talking about humans here aren't we? And just how many?" I was having visions of myself riding around on a family sized magic carpet, filled with dozens of squalling kids, my hair frizzed beyond recognition, house dress and slippers on my feet, and a bottle of "Mommy's Little Pick Me Upper" Uppers in my hand. That was not a good look. I shivered. 

I was drawn out of my daydream, well nightmare, as Draco's laugh filled the room, and to be honest he did sound like the crazy person I had called him moments before. I had never heard him laugh other than those little derisive chuckles that he had so perfected. But this was as far from one of those laughs as a horse is from a Centaur. The loud out of control guffaws filled the room, and I noticed that Morio and another house elf were peering around the door watching him as if he had finally lost his mind. Maybe he had. I looked at the two house elves they both shrugged their shoulders and left. 

I was unsure of what to do. 

After a few minutes of standing and watching him, it became clear he was not going to be stopping his hysterical laughter anytime soon. Maybe he couldn't stop. I walked around the desk and slapped him on the back a few times.

"Malfoy get a hold of yourself man!" 

"Human.....ohhh ho ho ho...Human? Haaa ha ha ha......" The laughter continued, tears streaming down his face. Yes I was a regular comedian, apparently. 

I heard a noise and looked toward the door. Almost a dozen house elves were clustered there, watching the scene with big eyes. It seemed the whole household staff had turned out for the big event. It wasn't every day that they saw Draco Malfoy like this. (I hoped!)

It was obvious to anyone looking that Draco had walked off the edge of normalcy with no rope. I was going to have to take action. And it was going to feel oh so good! I was mentally rubbing my hands together, in an evil fashion. I had been dreaming of this for so long. I raised my arm back to slap him on the face, but ONLY for his own good! (Perish the thought from your mind that I WANTED to hit him! AND no that is NOT a smile on my face!)

I let swing, and gasped in shock as my hand was caught before I had the satisfaction of it connecting with his cheek. A suddenly serious Draco Malfoy was staring into my eyes from a very short distance away. I could see the tears, evidence of his laughing fit, still on his cheeks. The look in those eyes, however, was anything but amused. He was giving me the cold blank Malfoy stare. Well, welcome back Draco. 

One glance from him, toward the door, and the house elves scattered. But it was no more than a glance and then he was glaring at me again. My hand was still in his grasp, so I was held in a half-stooped posture. Too bad I had been leaning over him when I was going to "help" (slap) him. It would have made my attempt at haughtiness a bit easier from a less awkward position. Oh well, I just had to do the best I could. 

"Let go of me Malfoy!" I pulled at my hand, but I may as well have been trying to pull my hand out of a steel trap. Stronger than he looked, good to know. 

"I said let...go...of...me!" I spoke slowly and with malice in each word. 

"I must have been mistaken, Granger, but it looked as though you were just about to hit me." The words had a silky quality that caused the hair to stand up on the back of my neck. It was never a good thing when people asked you questions in that tone of voice. Think of Professor Snape and you will know just what I mean. Things were not looking up. 

Before I could answer, he took his hands off of me and laid his head on his desk. The change was so abrupt that I put some distance between myself and him as soon as possible. I didn't know what was going on, and I was pretty sure I didn't want to. Something had driven Draco Malfoy to this condition. I was afraid of what I was facing. 

He didn't say anything, or move and yet again I was unsure of my next step. I had signed a contract, he had called in the favor, and now he appeared to be having a little lie down after the 'mental breakdown party' of a few moments before. There aren't many things in life that confuse me, I am a student by nature, I love study and finding out the whys and wherefores in any situation. But the Draco from today was so different from the "normal" Draco that I was baffled. 

"They're demons Granger, demons! Human?...Ha hahhahahah" OH no here we go again, but the laughter trailed off hopelessly in moments, and from the muffled sounds coming from him, he appeared to have fallen asleep. Ok things were getting stranger by the minute.   


Draco slept on, I let my eyes wander around the room, then back to him.   
  
"Malfoy?" He didn't even stir.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!" I said louder now. He mumbled slightly and changed position, but was still lying in his chair draping himself across the desk.   
  
I went to him and shook his shoulder.  
  
"Draco...hello...wakey, wakey." He turned his head to the side, cheek resting on the desk and smiled a bit in his sleep.   
  
Finally I decided I better call in a professional, but there was only one person I knew I could trust. She however hadn't been overly pleased with me since my break up with her brother. I also knew how she felt about Draco Malfoy, there was a very good possibility that she wouldn't be willing to set foot in the house, let alone help me.  
  
I walked to the hallway and called for Morio, within moments I was watching him skulking down the hall, hugging the walls as he came.   
  
"Miss, Hermione Granger, Miss, how is it that Morio is helping you?" He stood nervously rubbing his hands together.   
  
"I need to get a message to Ginny Weasley, St. Mungos, I will need a house owl to send it, where is the owlery?" I smiled encouragement to his small person.  
  
"Oh, Morio will send your letter Hermione Miss." He stood in the same place and didn't say anything more.   
  
I shrugged and turned to the office and noticed there was a cabinet near the door, I hoped it would hold some paper and a quill, so I didn't have to try to move, the still sleeping, Draco Malfoy. It turned out to be a good guess. The Cabinet was filled with office supplies of all sorts. Including monogramed quills. The only blight on my find was there didn't seem to be any stationary or paper that wasn't sporting the Malfoy crest. 

  
Grimacing, I scribbled a quick note:  
  
**_Ginny,  
  
I am at Draco Malfoy's, I need help. This is NOT an emergency, I repeat NOT an emergency...but please hurry and keep it to yourself.   
  
H. Granger  
_**  
I hoped she would come. She and I hadn't really talked since I moved out of Ron's apartment. I knew she was disappointed that we wouldn't be sister's in law. It was hard on her being the only girl in the family, since none of her brothers, had yet, managed to find themselves a wife.  
  
I folded the note and gave it to Morio, then went back to the office to keep an eye on Draco as he snored softly.  
  
I felt like I had been here for days, but it had probably been less than an hour all told. Time had a way of lengthening experiences that you didn't want lengthened.   
  
I was thumbing through a new copy of "Wizards and Witches" when Morio returned with a letter from Ginny.  
  
**_Hermione,  
  
What are you doing at DRACO MALFOY'S house? Why would anyone want to help HIM? Why would YOU want to help him? Draco Malfoy doesn't deserve anyone's help! You better be kidding!!! Tell me you are kidding.  
  
Ginny  
_**  
The last thing I needed was an argument with Ginny on whether it was a good idea to help Malfoy or not. After all my feelings were the same as hers on the matter.  
  
**_Ginny,  
  
When have I ever NOT been serious? You are the one person I can trust to help me out here, don't send another owl. Come now! If you are still in the mood to argue we can do that when you get here. Bring your medical kit.  
  
Your Friend,  
Hermione_**  
  
I sealed the note and Morio took it away again.  
  
Ten minutes later Ginny was at the office door with her medical kit and a harried expression on her face.  
She was dressed in Medi-Witch White robes and had her red hair all held back from around her face and pinned into a neat roll on the back of her head.   
  
Draco still hadn't done more than drool slightly on the table.   
  
Ginny looked at me a questioning look on her face. I pointed over to Draco. At the sight, of him slumped down over the desk, her eyes got wide.  
  
"Did you kill him? Don't worry we can cover it up...I will stand by you Hermione. After all he did to us, its understandable! No one will blame you, anyone would have done what you...uh, how did you do it?" She sat her bag down and came toward me an understanding look on her face.   
  
Draco mumbled and moved position slightly.  
  
"Damn!" She turned to glare at him. "He isn't dead then."   
  
"Not that lucky." I thought.  
  
Ginny walked over to Draco, walked around him a couple of times and it looked as though she wasn't sure if she was supposed to kick him or help him.   
  
"He looks fine to me."  
  
"Ginny, you haven't even examined him or anything."   
  
"You want me to TOUCH him?" she looked disgusted.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"OK, OK, I will just remember my medical oath." She lifted one arm off the desk and took his pulse, then let it drop.   
  
She felt his head, then took out her wand and chanted under her breath. There was a slight aura of light that surrounded Draco for a moment then dissipated. A snort came out of Draco and he smacked his lips.   
  
She took her thumb and forefinger and barely touching him shook him to try to get him to awaken. The most she got out of him was a garbled sentence about clouds and butterflies.  
  
"Well his vital signs are normal, he looks like he is just extremely tired I would love to commit him to St. Mungo's closed ward for a while and let him assist Ex-Professor Lockhart in his autograph signing, but sadly I think he is just exhausted. Did he tell you if he has been having a hard time sleeping lately? Is he taking anything? And why on earth are you here anyway?" She was still standing by Draco, her arms folded across her chest, and all her attention was on me.   
  
I knew when Ginny got this way it was impossible to brush her aside with no explanation, but what did I really know? Nothing! I knew nothing, other than Draco Malfoy needed a babysitter. But a babysitter for what? For how long? Starting when? What could I possibly tell Ginny? My job could be to baby sit Malfoy himself, for all I knew.   
  
"I was just here to discuss something with him when he...uh apparently, went to sleep." I shrugged, that was basically the truth right?  
  
She raised her eyebrow at me and I wondered if she had been practicing that particular little look.  
  
"Seriously, I don't really know anything, what do you think we should do with him?"  
  
She smiled at my phrasing, then her medi-witch training came to the fore and she was immediately the professional.  
  
"We need to get him to his room, do you know where it is?"   
  
"Why WOULD I know where it is?" I countered.  
  
"Just asking." She said in a sing-song little voice.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her.   
  
"Is there anyone here except the house elves?" Was her next question.  
  
"I don't think so."   
  
"OK we will have to help him get to his room and in bed. Call that house elf to direct us, and then help me get his other arm."  
  
Ten minutes later found Ginny, Draco, and I walking through the Malfoy home like drinking buddies. His arms were draped over our shoulders and our arms were around his waist. We were rambling along at an extremely slow pace and weaving from side to side. Draco may have lost some weight but he was still a lot heavier than he looked.   
  
He was only lucid enough to know that he was moving, but not lucid enough to realize that he was in his own home or that we weren't still in school. He was making disparaging remarks about 'Potter, and Weasel...and when had the Gryffindor girls found him so attractive? And had we all been having a very good time?'   
  
"Hermione, I know he is out of it, and doesn't know what he is saying, so that part I will let slide, but if he doesn't stop his wandering hands routine I am going to HEX him!" Ginny slapped Draco's hand again where it was resting against her shoulder his thumb slowly caressing small circles.  
  
"Draco! Draco!" I screamed in his ear, which we had found seemed to work to get his attention momentarily.  
  
He jumped slightly, then turned his bleary eyes to me, and smiled.   
  
"Herm-ee-ownee." I shook my head, he was hopeless.   
  
Ginny snorted and we continued our snail's pace down the passageway. 

********

A/N Well it is going to take me a few days to post the next bit, probably not until Wednesday or Thursday at the least. Work is being a beast. Poor me? 

Couple of things....

Spaced out Space Cadet, no I am not Australian, my best friend is though and he has created me into the Aussie-ism queen. 

FashionDiva: Could anything with Draco ever be that simple? ;)

Arbitrary: where is your next chapter of Temporary Insanity? Am still hitting refresh button waiting for it. 

Everyone else, thanks a million for taking the time to review me, You all are the best. Remember I am still looking for a punctuation police person, until then I will be putting in loads of comas and the run on sentences will simply...RUN-ON! 


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Disclaimer: I wish I could say that since three days ago I suddenly created and own HP and his universe, but if I did say that you would all think I was insane anyway...so as per usual...I DO NOT OWN A THING. :)

Warning******** O.C. Alert! I know I hate original characters as much as the next gal, but unfortunately that is the way the plot (huh plot?) crumbles mates. 

ALSO**** As you have seen, Draco seems a bit ooc at this point, what some call insane I prefer to call sleep deprived, but that could very well be considered personal choice. ;)

Dedicated to Steph, for no reason other than it makes her laugh! AND I said I would. ;) 

On to the story.....

**************************************************

Chapter 2-continued, Part 2 Draco's Inheritance(s)

***************  
  
Ginny stood on one side of the bed and I stood on the other, looking down at our sleeping charge. He was still fully dressed, but we had placed a blanket over him. Professional or not there was no way Ginny was going to undress Draco Malfoy! (Don't look at me I hadn't taken any oaths!)  
  
"Ginny, I really need to talk to him." She looked up at me, I could see she was struggling to maintain her professionalism.  
  
Her MediWitch training finally won over. When she answered, her voice was very businesslike and crisp. "He needs his sleep Hermione." 

  
"Ginny, this is DRACO MALFOY." I stated firmly.  
  
"Ok, fine. Talk to him." She put her hands up and shrugged.  
  
"How do you propose I do that, become Professor Trelawney and talk to him mind to mind? Don't you have something you can give to him to just keep him awake for a minute or two?"   
  
"Hermione, you realize that that goes against everything I have been...Ok...but, if it were anyone else but Draco Malfoy I wouldn't do this...." She opened her bag, pulling out a small glass bottle, held it up to the candle light and twisted off the lid. Using a dropper she placed a small bead of tincture on Draco's lower lip. It soaked into his skin in moments.  
  
He yawned, and opened his eyes, just like sleeping beauty, albeit a tall, thin, hollow eyed version.   
  
"Granger? What am I doing here?" He looked around.  
  
"Weasley." He nodded at Ginny, who busied herself with her medical bag atop a low dressing table, and didn't look in his direction.

He yawned again. "Merlin, but I am tired. Hmmm." He screwed his eyes shut tight and rubbed them. Yawning, he looked as though he was about to give into sleep again.

"Malfoy!" His eyes snapped open.

"Blast, Granger do you have to yell?" He was glaring at me like a grumpy child.

"I need to talk to you before you go off to sleep again." 

"What is it Granger?" He sighed and his eyes lids slowly started to slide closed.

"Really Malfoy, we have to talk now....then you can sleep." I looked at Ginny, she was trying to make herself as small as possible, I think in hopes that I wouldn't notice her. It didn't work. I wanted to talk to him alone!

"You have three minutes." She glared and turned to leave the room.

"Ahhhh, Weasley I didn't know you cared." I could see Ginny's back stiffen at Draco's words. I glared at him. Evil man was smirking. 

The door shut with a resounding bang. 

"So, what do you want Granger?" He laid his head back against the heavily carved headboard of his bed. As stupid as it sounds, I hadn't really thought about being IN his bedroom. I looked around, the room was dark, that's the only way to describe it. From the heavy mahogany furniture to the tapestries on the wall everything was done in deep shades of green, with black accents. Not exactly a welcoming room, perfect for the man I knew Malfoy to be. 

"What do you think I want Malfoy?" My eyes went back to the figure in the bed.

"How should I know?"

"Malfoy, are you really as insane as you're acting? What do you mean you don't know? You forced me to come here, and called in my favor, now you want to settle down to beddy byes...well I want answers first!" Why was he grinning, and why were his eyes closed?

"MALFOY!! Are you listening?"

"Hermione, I very much doubt there is anyone who isn't listening....for Merlin's sake, stop yelling." He didn't open his eyes. 

"So, why am I here?" Even though he wasn't looking I was glaring daggers at him. 

"You were always the Know-It-All Granger, why don't YOU tell me." I wanted to put my hands around his neck and PUSH! I knew there would be little impressions of my nails in the palms of my hands. I had tightened my hands into fists, to stop from hurling myself onto him, and throttling him with in an inch of his life. 

"Malfoy, I am tired, you are tired." (not to mention an annoying GIT.) "Just tell me what, who, and where are the charges I am supposed to be babysitting. AND SO help me Malfoy if its you, I will..." I trailed off as his silver eyes opened and he stared at me quite sternly.

"Don't be ridiculous Granger. Your "charges" as you call them, are in the Nursery of course, where else would children be housed?" Nursery here? At Malfoy's? Domesticated Draco, that brought a smile to my lips. House broken and obedient, ok those were going a bit far. 

"Fine, I will take care of them and you get some sleep. We will talk more when you awake." Children? What did I know about children? Nothing, that answer was nothing. I had no desire to go to the nursery, but knew I must. I sighed.

"Hermione, be careful." I whipped around at his words.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" But he was asleep. 

"Malfoy?" He didn't stir.

"Draco!" Blast what had he meant by that? I stood looking at him.

************************

"Time is up Hermione." Ginny poked her head in the door. 

I opened the door wide and saw that Morio the house elf was standing at the corner and looking at us all, he always seemed to be around when I needed him. I suppose that is the mark of a good house elf. I loathed saying that, since I didn't think house elves should be in service in the first place. 

"Morio, I need to go to the Nursery." His eyes got bigger in his face, and he backed up slowly. 

"No, Miss Hermione, Miss...Morio will show you the library, or the gardens." He tried to smile.

"Morio, I want you to show me the nursery." I stated firmly, and looked at Ginny. She shrugged and walked to the bed to check on the sleeping Draco.

Morio didn't say anything more, only started down a passageway and motioned for me to follow him. His large ears drooped and he kept looking over his shoulder at me. His trepidation was not helping my nerves! I felt like one of the heroines in some Muggle horror movie. (yes I have seen Muggle movies, what do you think I did every school holiday? Study? Oh yeah, good point, but I still have seen a movie or two!)

The people in the portraits along the wall were following me along from picture to picture and I was starting to feel like some Pied Piper of Portrait People or something. By the time I got to the end of the hall there were at least a dozen Malfoys and others crowded into a picture large enough to comfortably fit two or three. I looked at them, and they struck poses pretending to look elsewhere. Great, just great. I had a house elf with wilting ears, and now all the painted Malfoys in the house were crammed into a picture frame, intent upon watching me. 

Morio suddenly stopped and I almost walked over him, he looked up at me and pointed to a door at the end of the corridor. It was painted with rose bushes and trailing ivy vines. Small colorful birds sat on the painted limbs, and butterflies fluttered amongst the blossoms. It was charming. The very sort of door that any little girl would have dreamed of having. I couldn't wait to see what the rest of the nursery looked like. I suddenly lost all fear in the face of that brightly painted door. 

I had reached the door without even realizing I was walking toward it. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed that Morio had backed up and was standing in an entryway a few yards away. I motioned him to come with me, but he looked furtively around and shook his head, then banged it on the door jamb in self punishment.

"It's ok, I will go alone!" At my words his head banging stopped. 

I reached my hand out and the door fell open at my touch. 

************************

A/N **THE END**...LOL OK or not!

************************

As lovely as the enchanted door was it in no way prepared me for the interior of the nursery. I had walked into a meadow. A meadow of yellow flowers and humming bees. A meadow with a water fall, and big fluffy clouds in the sky. 

I stood for moments talking it all in. Enchantments like this cost a fortune! Not that Draco couldn't afford it, but he had never struck me as the children's room decorator type before. The place was truly amazing and I stood breathing in the scent of the warm summer's day. 

There was a large "tree" in the corner. I moved closer. Three beds were enchanted to look as though they were a part of a big willow tree. The limbs trailed down forming a canopy over each bed. Asleep on each bed was a child. Pale blond flyaway hair marked them as Malfoys. But instead of the sneers I was used to seeing, there were cherubic serene looks. So these were the "demons" that Draco had talked about. Why they were not more than 11 years old, and they looked lovely. Maybe Draco just didn't have that special touch with children, I could remember how he was as a child. He never really had a childhood, Lucius Malfoy wouldn't have allowed that. Poor Draco. I sighed and shook my head. 

In my enchantment with the room and the children I forgot that Draco had said he had TRIED professionals. I forgot everything but the daydream of myself sitting in the "grass" like mother earth passing out hugs and goodies alike. The three golden children dancing around me like little fawns. The sun dappled flowers scenting the air with lovely fragrance, naturally the children would love me, and just as naturally I would love them. Everything was definitely looking up. 

I was sure I could show Malfoy a thing or two about child rearing. Despite my obvious lack of experience, I was feeling pretty confident. I would just go and buy a few books, study up. How hard could it be?

******************

I walked over to the beds. On closer inspection I could see that there was one girl and two boys, they looked very nearly identical. The girl having longer hair than the boys, seemed to be the only difference I could see in their looks. They were even dressed alike in short tunics and tight leggings printed with light green snakes. I shook the girl and tried to awaken her. There was no response. I then turned to each boy. None of them responded. 

I tried calling out to them, slapping them gently on the cheeks, lifting them into sitting positions. But nothing would rouse the children. 

It seemed that Draco had enchanted them to sleep! This was tantamount to child abuse! Its like the Muggle parents who would put cold medicine in their child's bottle. This went beyond the laws of propriety! I felt myself get furious, my cheeks flushed, I was breathing heavily. 

Draco Malfoy was lucky I didn't turn him in. OK, yes, I knew very well I couldn't turn him in. He owned me, I hated to admit it, but until he deemed my favor paid, he owned me. I cursed out loud. He and I hadn't talked about the parameters of my service. For all I knew I could be in this house until the children, before me, reached their majority! I felt the sweat prick my upper lip. This is not good Hermione Granger...not good at all. My mother earth fantasies were fading away in the cold reality of what I had done. I seemed to be making mistakes all over the place these days. I used to be so careful. 

"Hermione?" I heard Ginny calling me. 

Ginny! Oh no, she couldn't see them. 

I got up to rush to the door, but she beat me to it. Her face took on a look that I hadn't seen on it since she was a young girl. It was the same look she had worn when watching Harry play Quidditch for the first time. She was in love. I didn't blame her, neither of us had had anything resembling a room like this, I loved the Barrow, but it wasn't like this. 

"Oh...my....goodness...do you think Malfoy would adopt me?" She laughed as she came into the room. 

"Hermione, what is a room like THIS doing in Malfoy's house?" She was touching the enchanted "flowers" growing in patches across the "grass" of the floor. 

It was too late to hide the children from her, and I would need her help anyway, if they had been enchanted . I motioned to them.

A questioning look replaced her smile. 

"Who are they?"

I shrugged, I really didn't know. 

She touched the first child on the cheek. Then took out her wand, and did that muttering thing she had done to Draco in his office earlier. The same aura appeared then dissipated. A very stern look appeared on Ginny's face. 

"They have been be-spelled. Did Malfoy do this?"

Once again I shook my head. I didn't know. 

"Hermione, who's children are they? Do you think Malfoy kidnapped them? I have heard things....Hermione, people have been talking about Malfoy lately. They say he has become unhinged! If he did this, I am inclined to agree!" She looked to me.

"Ginny, I don't know Draco just said to watch them until he wakes up." I shrugged.

"Draco?" Ginny questioned.

"Malfoy, I meant Malfoy, Ginny." I laughed in a self conscious way, which wasn't like me. I knew the second I did it that Ginny would pick up on it.

"Hermione, what are you really doing here? Your break up with Ron....wasn't because of..." She let her words trail off.

"WHAT? NO! Are you out of your mind? Malfoy? Ginny? How could you think that Malfoy and I? Ewww." 

"Sorry, sorry, but why are you here then?" 

"Ginny, I can't really tell you, lets just say I owe Malfoy a favor and leave it at that. I promise to tell you everything as soon as I can. I promise Ginny." I crossed my fingers that she would accept it. 

"A favor? What? HOW?" She wasn't going to accept it.

I kept my mouth closed and looked at her.

"OK fine, I am going to give the children a waking serum. It will take a couple of hours to take affect. If there are any problems, you will contact me Hermione, immediately. Malfoy should sleep for at least 24 hours. I really wish you would tell me why you are here Hermione." She leaned in close and put her hand on my arm.

"Sorry Gin. Please, please trust that if I didn't have to be here I wouldn't be." Was that reassuring? Probably not.

Ginny looked around the room. 

"Hermione, are you in trouble? Do you need help?" She whispered the words to me. 

"Honestly Ginny, I don't know. I really don't. But it doesn't really matter. I made a promise to Malfoy and I have to keep it! I will be fine." I hoped.

Ginny gave me another pointed look then went to administer the potion to the children. 

*********************

I had pulled a "toadstool" over to the beds and was reading a potion book I had found in Draco's office, to help me pass the time until the 'baby Malfoy's' woke up. I looked over at them. It was surprising that they could turn out like Draco or Lucius when they started out this cute. 

"Miss Hermione, Miss, I have a letter for you Miss." Was that Morio's voice? I turned toward the door. He was standing about two feet outside in the hallway, a look of utter terror on his face.

"Come in Morio." He shook his head, then hit it against the door jamb as he had earlier. 

"IT'S ok Morio...you don't have to come in." I got up and went to the door. He was holding a letter in his hand. He gave it to me and scampered down the passageway. 

I recognized the handwriting, I should have known that Ginny wouldn't keep her mouth shut! 

**__**

Hermione,

Do you need me to come over there? Is Malfoy holding you hostage? If he is and you can't say then send the old sign, and we will come rescue you! Luna has heard that Malfoy has been acting strange lately. In fact her father is doing a story on it in his paper. She has it on good authority that he has been seen walking the streets muttering to himself. (among other things)

Please, Please be Careful! Remember we will come get you if you need us too!

Harry & Luna 

P.S. This is Luna, watch for the signs of mental decay...if he runs around starkers or begins drooling uncontrollably let me know. Daddy won't pay of course, but he will give you credit as a source! 

I rolled my eyes. Since Harry had married Luna it seemed as though he had decided on the "if you can't beat them join them" tack. Sometimes I couldn't even stand to go to dinner and listen to two hours worth of Wizard Conspiracy Theories. I knew I better get a letter to them fast or they would have called in the cavalry, and would be knocking down the door in minutes. Friends like that are great, but not if you are trying to maintain the status quo. 

I started to call Morio, but before I could he was there and handing another letter to me.

"Morio, will you get my some paper and a quill I need to reply to these." He nodded and was off.

_ ****_

'Mione,

If Malfoy so much as looks at you cross eyed I will come over and knock his bloody block off! The conniving GIT! Let me know!

Ron

__

Oh yeah by the way the Canons have a big game tonight. Keep your fingers crossed we win. George and Fred want to know if you want to place a wager? 

How like Ron, now that I wasn't living with him I found his inability to stay on task charming. I smiled and laughed. 

Morio returned with paper and a quill and I wrote two identical letters. Stating that in no uncertain terms was anyone to do anything and that I had everything under control. I crossed my fingers. Now it doesn't do anyone any good to mention that I didn't have the slightest idea what I was supposed to do, with the children, when they awoke. Until then I would just sit and wait. 

I went back to my seat, by the beds, and resumed my reading.

***************

"Who are you?" A little voice asked. I turned to my left and met the gray eyes of a child. She sat up in her bed.

"Yes who are you?" A second child asked.

The third child just looked at me with big eyes and didn't say a thing.

"I am Hermione. I am going to look after you for a while." I gave what I hope was an encouraging smile. 

They got off their beds as one and came to crowd around me touching my hair and clothing. 

"We like you Hermione." The girl spoke first again.

"Yes we like you!" The second boy smiled at his sister. And then they all smiled at me in unison. 

The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end again, and a phrase ran through my mind.....

****

"They always hunt in packs" 

******************************

A/N to be continued

This is a bit longer than usual, but I didn't want anyone saying I was prevaricating and holding back anything. Do you all prefer 1)longer chapters, but longer between posting? OR 2) shorter chapters, more cliff hangers, but sooner posting?

Thanks everyone for the reviews. :) I do appreciate them. 

Fashion Diva...you are cracking me up my friend! I laughed for about ten minutes after reading your review. I HOPE you know by now that Draco was of course speaking figuratively...they are just "ordinary" children...Ok they are Malfoys in the making not so very ordinary but not demon possessed. 

Mouse, I read your review, at Arbitrary's story, where you stated you had read Arbitrary's at mine...and uh yeah...that's right. And I agree, we don't need any SUBPLOTS! We just need Arbitrary to update a lot! :)

Arbitrary...HEY MATE Don't pressure me, I wouldn't pressure you, I merely suggest that you should update...a lot! ;)

Brit*ney...hope things have cleared up for you a bit. 

Tanika...hope this keeps up with what you wanted to see.

Kit...I love Ginny too. I hear a lot of Ginny bashing on the sites but I quite like her! Do you really see Draco being embarrassed about anything? ;)

Luna...wouldn't we all like to know why Draco is psycho...have to talk to his therapist about that, probably something to do with his child hood. LOL Ok I think in this case it really is just sleep deprivation...but then again you never know.

Spaced out...:) I think my friend will be so proud to hear that I have been Aussie-isming away over here...reckon...fair enough...etc. 

ToastSnatcher, hope you have your answer to your question.

Chipmonk..I hurried...;) 

OK I think that's everyone. Have a splendid day ya'll.

ONE more thing...when I stated that I would "put in lots of COMAS" in my A/N for last chapter, I really meant COMMAS...now you see when I said I need someone to spell and grammar check me I was not kidding. (The shame) 


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1

Disclaimer: I think you all have done this a great deal and know the rules. None of us own a bloomin thing.

This is, as per usual, dedicated to my baby sister Steph. Cuz she lights up my life, and stuff. ;) 

(PS Steph this thing is turning out to be a long fic, and I am afraid I might run out of new dedications for you, may have to go redundant on you...ahhh well a promise is a promise!)

Warning: More of the OC's (original characters) 

**********************************

Chapter 3 Part 1 The female is always the most dangerous of the species. 

*************************************

The children were crowding around me, touching my hair and clothing. The smiles on their faces looked like any other child, but still I felt as if I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Then as quickly as the fear had entered my body is was gone again, lulled away by the tranquility of the room and the soothing hands of the children.

"I am Ilse." The girl told me, placing her hand on my cheek.

"I am Julian." The first boy stated, and stroked my frizzy hair.

I looked at the second boy.

"Oh that is Dominic, but he doesn't like to talk, do you Nic?" Ilse looked over at the second boy and he shook his head. 

"I'm starving." Ilse said.

"Yes, I am starving too." was Julian's quick response. 

"Should we go down to the kitchens and get something to eat?" I asked the children. They leaned back and looked at me with fear.

My instinct was to scoop them up and protect them. The mother earth fantasy was surfacing again. Which was odd in and of itself, I had never really had the whole biological clock ticking thing happen before, I had never walked around Diagon Alley cooing and peeping into baby prams. Yet here I was feeling a warm maternal feeling over come me in the face of these children's obvious fear. Maybe it was best to just stay here in the safety of the nursery where nothing could hurt these precious children. Yes that seemed best. 

I literally shook my head to clear it. Safety of the Nursery? Where did that come from. I was having some very Un-Hermione Granger thoughts. Something was going on. I could feel a twinge of recognition in the back of my head, but couldn't place the feeling. It would come to me. In the meantime I told myself, just spend time here, protect the children, keep them safe, love them, maybe they would like to play paddy-cake. I smiled at the children and they smiled at me. I was Hermione Granger and I was going to take care of everything! 

************************************

Why they are absolute little angels I said to myself. I looked at the sleeping faces of the children, and sighing, quietly closed the copy of "Practically Spelling: A children's guide to reading comprehension, done in a Rhyme Thyme Format." I had found the book to be very informative, although Ilse had complained about the lack of pictures, and had mentioned that they were only JUST starting to read chapter books. Whatever that meant. But for all that it hadn't taken long before the children were just as interested in the book as I was, their little eyes glazed over with anticipation and concentration. I am not sure how long they had been asleep before I noticed the deeper breathing coming from the (enchanted willow tree) beds. 

I got up and put the book back up on the shelf, reading the other titles to myself...

"_Clippity, Clop, Clippity, Clop: Centaurs are people too_," 

__

"And the Dragon Says RAWR!!" 

__

"Its not nice to stare at the Witch with Green Pustules: A parents guide to teaching children the importance of proper Hex Etiquette" 

__

"Never Give an Elf a Sock" (never give a mouse a cookie, witchy style.) 

__

"How much is that Demon in the Window: Black magic in three easy steps, free soul selling contract included." 

I shuddered at that one, if that was Malfoy's idea of proper child rearing I guess I couldn't be surprised he was having trouble with the children. Bespelling them to sleep...I fumed mumbling to myself a bit (but not in a crazy person, talking to themselves fashion. Not at all.) I took the book from the shelf and carried it between my thumb and forefinger to the tray that was near the door on a "tree stump" table. Morio could collect the book and throw it away, when he came to collect the, now empty, tea tray. 

We had had our night time tea in the nursery because the children wouldn't leave the room. 

"Uncle Draco wouldn't like it." Ilse had stated firmly.

Uncle Draco? Uncle? Hmph, I thought not! I knew very well that Draco had no siblings, he had been his parents only "pride and joy." (thankfully) Since I now knew the children were 10 almost 11 years old that would have made Draco 14 when they were conceived. He had been a precocious child, but I don't remember any blatant chasing of the opposite sex until he was about 16 or so...I made a face when I remembered the night I had caught he and Pansy Parkinson snogging in the hallway. Tongues everywhere, UGH! Something like that is enough to put you off your food. OK its not like I wasn't getting a little lip action at that age too, but this was Malfoy we were talking about! 

No he definitely wasn't their father no matter what side of the blanket they were born on. So I was basically back to square one, I didn't know who's children they were. I also had no idea why I was here. So far the children had been a delight, no trouble at all. They have even taught me some games. Being an only child and a BIT on the serious side, I guess I missed out on some things growing up. So it was quite fun to chase the children around the room playing "Spell Tag" Or singing at the top of our lungs to "Hogworts Express Comes Rumbling Down the Track." I sighed. This could be just what I needed to break the boredom of my mundane life. Maybe I should change careers or something, it was clear I was very good at the child care thing. 

*****************************

I was beginning to get tired, but wasn't sure about leaving the children alone in the night, what if they got scared? I looked around the room, there seemed to be very little for me to sleep upon, except the enchanted hillocky floor of the nursery. Knowing my luck I would end up sleeping with an imaginary rock in my back all night. I looked around the room again and my eyes lit upon one of the "toadstools." Smiling I pulled it into the center of the room, pointed my wand at it and uttered "Vera Verto." Instead of growing and expanding, the enchanted chair gave a hiccough and crumpled in upon itself like a very wobbly custard. Soon all that was left was a flat, slightly lumpy, toadstool shaped pancake. Well that wasn't helpful! 

I looked down at my wand, and shook it a bit. Green sparks came out of the end, hmm....looked fine. Maybe I wasn't allowed to tamper with enchantments, I hadn't really been in a room like this, so wasn't sure of the rules. I would have to ask Malfoy about that too. The list to ask him was growing longer by the minute.

Taking the three remaining 'toadstools' I clustered them together, and carefully organized myself on the makeshift bed. 

I took one more look over at the children before letting my eyes slide shut. 

*******************************

Something woke me, and no it wasn't the fact that the three toadstools had separated again and my rear was hanging through the gap. I had gotten used to that particular sleeping position by this time of night. The children were still asleep, I could just make them out by the light of the firebug nightlights that fluttered above the beds. So that couldn't be what had wakened me either. I started to close my eyes again when I heard the unmistakable sound of a fight. I strained my ears and caught a thump, then yelling, there were muffled footsteps, and then more yelling. For some reason I couldn't get up the energy to get up and investigate. I just couldn't be bothered, besides the nursery was safe, the children were sleeping and I was tired again. I felt a warmth of good will spread through me and sleep claimed me again. I was completely oblivious to any lingering sounds of conflict in the house.

************************************

__

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the two men who were following me up the hill. Harry and Draco looked back at me, but there were no smiles on their faces only looks of intent. Oh ho ho...I chuckled to myself. So they thought they could catch me this easily. I turned forward and started walking again. The summit loomed very near and I scrambled to the top. The air was lovely, smelling of fresh flowers, and flume-berry muffins. A small blast ended skrewt was foraging for slugs a few feet from me, and the chorus of the Muggle musical Chicago was practicing a particularly tricky bit. I sighed, ahhh it was lovely weather for balloon sighting, if only Harry and Draco would hurry. I turned to look back over my shoulder at the trial and saw that the two men were just rounding the last curve. I put my hand out to wave...."Ahhh!" I found myself falling backward, tumbling, my rear hit the solid rock beneath me and my shoulders and back were suddenly wedged in the space between two boulders. It appeared I was trapped, I wriggled my arms a bit, but to no avail. Then Draco reached the summit and I put my hand out to ask for help. I saw him pull his wand and mutter something I couldn't hear. The earth started moving and I was falling backward again. I put my hands up to protect my head but it was too late.....**THWACK**! 

My eyes snapped open as my head hit, the dream dissipating. I carefully probed through my matted hair, I felt a lump rising. Darned toadstools. The two that had been supporting my back and head had shifted apart completely, resulting in my falling. I was now lying on my back with my lower legs still resting on the top of the third toadstool. It took a lot of scrambling (and YES cursing) to right myself. I felt a bit lightheaded and a bit ornery as well, I have never really been a morning person, probably because of too many late night study sessions. I yawned and ran fingers through my hair trying to bring it to a semblance of order. I knew that was a futile gesture. After my night on the makeshift bed it was probably frizzing beyond belief. I felt my heart lighten as I noticed the children stirring. 

"Good morning. How was your sleep." I tiptoed over to Ilse's bed. A look I didn't recognize crossed her face. 

"Good morning Hermione. I am happy you are still here." She looked up at me her big gray eyes wide and innocent. That maternal instinct tugged at my heart and I was almost overwhelmed with the desire to hug her to me. Before I could follow through with my intent she scrambled off the bed and went to wake Julian then Nic. There was a hidden door behind the waterfall that opened revealing dressing room and bathrooms. Ilse led the other two in through the door and it closed behind them. I wasn't sure if they needed help getting dressed or not. But decided to stay where I was, unless they asked.

Soon all three children were gathered around me again dressed for the day in matching red tunics, legging style trousers in black with red cris-cross ties around the lower leg, and soft red flat shoes. 

"Hermione, what do you want to do now?" Ilse asked.

I was getting a bit tired of the nursery, and thought we should go and get something to eat. At that thought a feeling overcame me that I can only describe as 'otherworldly.' A prickle flushed across the flesh of my arms. I didn't want to leave the nursery at all. I wanted to stay here and protect the children. Play games with them, snuggle them...read to them. I felt a dopey look come over my face. 

OK NO I really wanted to go find Draco Malfoy and ask him what the HELL he had done to the nursery. 

I suddenly recognized that all those mother earth fantasies were not from my own mind but part of the enchantment of the place. The sooner I got out of this place the better. 

"We are going to go to the dining room and have some breakfast." I smiled down at the children, and struggled against the enchantment that wanted me to stay in this room at all cost. 

"No Hermione we can't leave, Uncle Draco will be mad." Ilse looked up at me, her eyes filling with tears. 

We were so leaving this room!

"I will handle UNCLE Draco." I moved to the door and opened it, a tingle flowed over my skin as I left the room and stood in the hall. 

The children were clustered together in the room, holding hands and not moving. 

"Come on." I smiled and motioned for them to follow me.

Ilse shook her head. "We can't!" 

I went into the room...maybe we really shouldn't leave, the nursery was so nice and safe...and ARGH!!! ENCHANTED! It didn't help to know what was happening to me, I still felt that security enfold me and it took all my strength to overcome the feeling. 

I took Ilse's hand in mine and led her to the door.

"Say I can leave Hermione, say I can leave!" She implored me.

"OF course you can leave the nursery Ilse!" I smiled down at her, she skipped across the threshold as if she hadn't a care in the world. 

I looked back at the other two, but they hadn't moved. Leaving Ilse in the dim hallway I returned to the lovely, safe, secure, **really shouldn't leave it**, nursery. I gritted my teeth and took Julian and Nic by their hands. 

"Say they can leave Hermione!" Ilse prompted from the doorway.

"Of course Julian and Nic can leave the nursery Ilse, any time they want!" I noticed a look on Ilse's face that, even with the comforting feeling of the nursery dulling my senses, still worried me. 

Julian and Nic tugged me from the nursery. As I left that tingle flowed over me again and all my feeling of good will and security went up in as if in a puff of smoke. I had a sudden idea I might have made a little mistake by bringing the children out of the nursery. 

(Maybe.) 

*************************

A/N Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and/or put me on their favorites lists. I don't have time to respond to everyone, wish I did...:( BUT know that I appreciate your comments very much! Some of you make me laugh a great deal, and that is a very good thing.

I have this story pretty much plotted out but then Hermione does something I don't expect her to do and I have to revise. I will attempt to get another chapter out as soon as I can, but with Hermione changing things on me and work being what it is, it could be a week at least. 

Until next time, when we get explanation from Draco as to why Hermione is there, and just who the children are. FINALLY! SHEESH! ;) 


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione nor Draco, nor any Harry Potter characters or devices...or anything really. 

For my dear, dear Stephanie, may you always be required to tuck in your shirt.....:P

*******************************

Chapter 3 Part 2: The Female is Always the Most Dangerous of the Species.

*******************************

The children followed me along the hallway, clustered together whispering to each other. I just walked along and tried to ignore the feeling of impending doom that was steadily rising within me. I wasn't sure if it was merely the contrast between how I normally felt and the enchanted "feel good" spirit that had over taken me in the nursery, OR if what I was feeling was actual unease. I was also more than a bit annoyed with Malfoy! He could have at least told me he had enchanted the nursery. OK and yes I was a bit annoyed with myself as well, how could I have not figured it out much sooner. For heaven's sake I had played GAMES, children's games! The remembrance of myself running around the nursery yelling "CHOO-CHOO," made me cringe. 

We were heading for the kitchens. I wasn't sure where they were, but I figured if I could find my way as far as Malfoy's office then Morio would find me again. 

I knew that Malfoy would still be sleeping. Ginny had said he would sleep for 24 hours or more. I was mentally preparing myself for a confrontation. I had a FEW questions for Mr. Draco Malfoy! A slight smile found its way to my lips.

The passageway ended up ahead. Now was it left or right that we needed? The chatter of the children ceased when I stopped and turned. They all looked at me with smiles and large gray eyes. 

"Come along." I motioned them forward and Ilse took my hand. Her action surprised me a bit. I looked down at her and she smiled and put her other hand over mine as we walked along. The boys followed us silently. 

Ah, there was Morio up ahead. He turned at the sound of us coming toward him. His eyes got very big, his ears drooped and he turned and ran away. Ok, well, so much for 'helpful' elves. 

"Morio!" I called to his receding back. He never even missed a step, just kept going. 

I turned in the direction that Morio had gone. In a few moments I recognized the pictures on the wall and knew we were near Malfoy's office. The painted Malfoys were doing the follow along thing again. I had a feeling that I was supplying them with more action than they had seen for years. (You can't blame me for being naive!)

"GRANGER, GET IN HERE!" I jumped about a foot when I heard Malfoy's calling me. What was he doing up? Ilse removed her hand from mine and moved to stand with Julian and Nic.

I stuck my head around the door jamb of the office. There he was in all his Malfoy....uhh...glory. Well you know, there he was. 

"What are you doing out of bed?" I questioned, and moved into the room. 

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Is that an offer?" 

"Malfoy!" The look on my face showed my disgust.

"Sit down, Granger we have some things to discu.....OH MERLIN'S BEARD don't tell me! You woke them up didn't you? You let them out of the Nursery! You let them out of the NURSERY! OH heaven's help us all." He put his head in his hands. 

Ilse had stuck her head around the door and approached me, her hand slipping into mine. The boys moved to stand on either side of us.

"Granger, you have no idea what you've done!" He didn't look much better than he had last night. If the dark circles around his eyes were any indication he certainly hadn't gotten enough sleep. 

"Malfoy, I am just going to take the children to the kitchen and get something to eat. Maybe you should go back to bed for a while." I suggested.

"Granger, where you are going to take the children is BACK TO THE NURSERY!" He raised his voice, his look becoming dangerous. This was the Malfoy I remembered. My back straightened, and my chin went up defiantly.

"Hermione." Ilse whimpered.

"Draco you are scaring them!" I glared at him.

"Scaring her? Hermione, you think I am scaring her?" He threw back at me.

Ilse pressed herself against my side, hiding her face in my upper arm. 

"Yes Drac...Yes Malfoy, I think you are scaring her!" When had it become Hermione and Draco? 

"Ha, ha...." he started laughing in a derisive manner. "Scare HER?! That's a laugh! You couldn't scare HER with an Unforgivable Curse!" He narrowed his eyes and looked as though that sounded like a good option.

"DRACO!" I couldn't believe what he was saying. 

"Hermione" Ilse whimpered again.

"She has you suckered in, doesn't she?" Draco shook his head.

"They're just children Malfoy!" I tried to reason with him.

"I want them back in the nursery now." He turned around as if that were the end of the subject.

"Hermione, we don't want to go back. We want to stay with you!" Ilse looked up at me.

"Yes Hermione, we want to stay with you." Julian put his hand in my free one. 

Draco whipped around at the voices of the children. His eyes went from Ilse pressed to my side, to my face and back again. 

"BACK TO THE NURSERY NOW!" Draco bellowed. Bellowed, a Malfoy bellowing? He was a champion at smirking and sneering. His derisive chuckles could win awards, but BELLOWING? I had never, in my life experience, with Draco Malfoy, heard him bellow...OK granted, I had never seen him laugh hysterically, or act punch drunk with tiredness, as he had last night. I was seeing all sorts of new levels of Malfoy's personality. So far I didn't like any of them. 

"Draco, they are hungry. I will just..." He cut me off.

"TO THE NURSERY NOW!" He stood and pointed toward the door. The knots in my stomach, which had been lying dormant since yesterday curled back up again. 

"Fine, but you and I are going to talk!" I hoped I sounded threatening.

"But Hermione, we don't want to go..." Ilse trailed off as she saw Malfoy's glare.

"It's ok..." I smoothed the hair back from her face and squeezed her to my side. 

One last glare at Malfoy and we left the office.

I muttered the entire way to the nursery. Damned Malfoy anyway, bespelling children, enchanting nurseries, acting like an insane person, yelling, looking attractive while yelling...Yelling! Threatening and scaring people. Hmph! In my anger I wasn't aware of at least half of what I was saying. 

With all my carrying on I didn't notice how quiet the children were until we were almost to the nursery. I took their silence for fear. (Wouldn't you have?) 

"It's ok, I will talk to your Uncle Draco, we will work things out, ok?" I smiled at the three children. 

Ilse nodded to the two boys, and then all three smiled at me, showing lovely white toothy smiles. 

I opened the door to the nursery and the children went inside without another word. I stayed in the hall, there was NO way I was going in there or I would find my anger toward Malfoy melting away. I wasn't about to lose my edge with him! I shut the door and marched back to the office.

"Sit down Granger." Malfoy kept pushing the papers around his desk, never even looking up at me to catch my carefully arranged scowl. Prat! 

I huffed over to a chair and flung myself down upon it. Still scowling at him. 

"Granger, I could kill you." He said the words easily, and I felt a frisson of fear. (oh alliteration) 

"Would that be before or after the bellowing?" I made my voice as disinterested as possible.

"I DON'T BELLOW! Malfoy's never bellow!" He...uhhhh...bellowed.

I just raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Bellow or not I could still bloody well kill you Granger, for what you have done!" 

"You could try." I calmly stated, inside I was anything but calm.

At my words Draco laughed, his gray eyes looking me up and down. 

"Love what you've done with your hair H e r m i o n e...as usual." He drew out my name making it sound like an insult. To him it probably was. I didn't raise my hand to my head, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Gone were the days when he could make me cry with his cutting little remarks. Besides I could imagine how I looked and nothing short of a good washing or an hour with a brush was going to do much good anyway. 

"Do you have a point Malfoy? Because if not I do have a FEW things I would like to say to you." I spat the words at him.

"Do you really have no idea what you've done?" His eyes were intent upon me.

"HOW am I supposed to KNOW anything? You never told me ANYTHING." I shook my head. What was he talking about?

"Wait a minute! Let me ask, did you verbally give the children permission to leave the nursery?" His face had taken on an urgent look.

"What other way is there? Beside why would they need permi....." 

"Damn, this is more serious than I thought. I had hoped you just led them out, held their hand or something, I should have known that SHE was smarter than that." What he was saying made no sense to me at all.

Before I could say anything else, he got up from his chair and sprinted toward the door. 

"Where are you going Malfoy?" I stood up to follow him.

"JUST stay where you are, you have done enough already!" And with that he was gone. If I hadn't hated him I would really be starting to get annoyed. 

********************************

I sat for a few minutes, the ticking of the old clock on the wall the only noise in the room. 

**__**

Tic, Tock, Tic, Tock...Where was Draco? 

**__**

Tic, Tock, Tic, Tock...why should I have to stay here? *I'VE* done enough already? *I* HAVE? Hmph!

**__**

Tic, Tock, Tic, Tock...He doesn't ever TELL me anything, and now its ALL my fault? Ha!

**__**

Tic, Tock, Tic, Tock...Where was he? 

****

Tic, Tock, Tic, Tock...Why didn't he come back?

**__**

Tic, Tock, Tic, Tock...I don't care what he said, I am not sitting here anymore, he could jam it! 

I got up and left the room heading toward the nursery. 

******************************

Now, I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. I had, after all, been part of the front line during the fight with the Dark Lord, so I really shouldn't be **sneaking **down the hall toward the nursery. In my defense, you don't know Draco Malfoy like I know him. Being careful is NOT cowardice! 

So like I said, I was **carefully **making my way down the passageway toward the nursery. **"THUMP!" ** A sound came from the direction of the Nursery. There were muffled footsteps and more crashes. That couldn't be good! 

"No!......ILSE!..........move.......nursery.....won't..." I only caught a few words of what Draco was yelling. 

I started running toward the nursery. They were just children after all, and I knew Draco. I rounded the corner and saw the nursery door at the end of the hall. I was heading full tilt toward it. Abruptly the door opened and Draco came out. He shut it behind him and muttered a spell. 

There was a thrum, a flash of red light, and then silence. 

I slid to a stop about a foot from his back.

He turned to me calmly, not even a blond hair out of place. It was as if he hadn't just been having a holy row with three small children.

"I thought I told you to wait in the office." His eyes were raking over me, taking in my heavy breathing and flushed face. I wasn't used to doing the 100 yard dash. 

"Let me by, I am going to check on the children." I made to move past him.

"You are going with me." He grabbed my arm.

"LET me go Malfoy!" I struggled to get my arm from his grasp. He didn't even acknowledge that I had said a word but started walking, pulling me with him.

No man would ever strong arm me. I reached into my pocket for my wand.

"No!" Draco grabbed my hand trapping it into my pocket. Then the struggle started in earnest. He trying to keep me immobile, me trying to get my wand free, and hex the living daylights out of him! 

"Hermione, help us." Ilse's called through the door. Her voice, along with pounding, stopped us both in our tracks. 

Draco sighed and dropped his hands from me. It would have taken very little from him for me to pull my wand out of my pocket, but all he did was back away and put his hands up. 

"Listen Hermione, come with me and I will tell you everything. Then you can make up your mind what you want to do with the children. Ok?" He sounded defeated, and I could see he was still exhausted. 

"I am not going anywhere with you. Let me into the nursery!" I couldn't care less that he sounded tired.

"Hermione!" Ilse's voice was louder, the pounding more frantic.

"Please, Hermione." There was a catch in his voice as he said my name. 

I can't tell you what it was that made me shrug and turn down the hall toward his office, but if anyone even suggested that I felt sorry for him....well, they couldn't be more wrong! 

"I will give you five minutes." My back was ramrod straight as I stalked along. I could still hear Ilse calling and pounding on the door. Damned Malfoy! 

**********************

TO BE CONTINUED.....

A/N TO my faithful readers, believe it or NOT I am not trying to draw things out, things have to happen in their own time. I will post the next part sooner than I thought, Hermione is just pestering me to find out who those children are...but you can't rush things, I was going to put it in this section but it would have been too long. I am sure you understand, but if not.....Steph made me do it, I blame Steph!

ALSO thanks once again for my reviewers. A few things that caught my eye.......

Arbitrary...next chapter please! :) (I asked please!) PS never saw Village of the Damned...will have to rent it. I think I remember previews. creepy blond kids...sounds familiar, I suppose. ;)

Mouse...keep hitting that tab mate! 

Spaced out...evil children? come on now...;)

burgandyred....sorry for not satisfying your curiosity...and again. :| Remember its Steph's fault!

Fulldark...I get your drift! Working on it.

FashionDiva...once again cracking me up! 

Thanks to everyone who has suggestions and comments. You all do make this a load of fun for me! :) THANKS! 


	7. Chapter 3 Part 3

*************************

Disclaimer: Move along folks there is nothing to see here...well nothing that I own anyway, and that is precisely the point I am trying to make.

A/N...Ok we have another flash back, since I really like using italics. :) Remember to look for the [[ ]] and Italics. Thanks.

********************

Chapter 3 Part 3 The Female is Always the Most Dangerous of the Species.

(or as I like to call it, The Never Ending Chapter)

********************

Draco moved up to walk with me, neither of us looking at the other. 

The office of Draco Malfoy may not have been the very last place on Earth I wanted to be, but it was in the top five. I sat down on the chair opposite him and we did the stare down thing for a minute. 

Finally he shook his head and started speaking. Was that one point for Hermione Granger I wondered? Too bad I was generally the only one who thought I was funny.

"There are things you have to know. We may as well start with the Nursery. Its been enchanted with a soothing spell, its tuned so that it doesn't affect me, or surprisingly Ilse," He said the last bit under his breath but I heard it well enough.

"...But anyone else who goes in will feel, immediately, like that is the place they want to be most in the world. The thought of leaving it will fill them with feelings of unease ." I gave him the 'tell me something I don't know' look. 

"OK I know you figured that out. But you don't know why." He took a deep breath and let it out. 

"Hermione, these children are not ordinary children, their mother is a cousin of mine. Their mother is Beneficent De Faine." That name stripped the pretense of boredom off my face! 

Beneficent De Faine, yes I knew that name very well. I had hated that name. Rage boiled in me. I remembered thinking either her parents had been hoping for a different sort of child, when they named her, or they were as sadistically evil as she was. Now knowing that she was a cousin of Malfoy I was betting on the latter. Beneficent? Not even close! She had killed without thought or provocation. She had worn her Dark Mark with pride, and when she had been sent to Azkaban, I had wished that the Dementors had still been there, getting "kissed" by a Dementor couldn't happen to a "nicer" person. It had been four years since I had heard that name, but no amount of time is enough for me to forget what that woman had done. 

"They have been living with my mother while Beneficent has been in prison. But now she has escaped Azkaban and has vowed to kill them, we had to move them in here to protect them." I just looked at Draco as he continued, I wasn't ready to say anything yet.  
  
"In her mind she truly believes that the fact that they have been living outside the grasp of the remaining death eaters means they are tainted. She is completely insane Hermione, she will stop at nothing to see them dead." He paused and ran his fingers through his already rumpled hair.

I looked at Draco, insane he says, it seems more like typically MALFOY to me. They had always seemed to take the cliche, 'You always hurt the ones you love' to a new level...Draco's own father would have been only too happy to push him off the nearest cliff if the opportunity arose....of course this was Draco we were talking about. Who wouldn't be willing to do that? (That, however, was somewhat beside the point.)  


"Now that Ilse has heard that her mother has escaped she is convinced that she be needs to join Beneficent, and will do whatever she can to facilitate that." He paused in his narrative. Despite myself I was starting to feel sorry for Ilse again. She was just a child after all. I seemed to be vacillating between fear FOR the children and fear OF the children.  
  
"She doesn't understand what sort of person her mother is at all, she doesn't understand that her mother would kill her in a moment given the chance." He sighed.  
  
"So far Ilse has managed to find ways of getting Beneficent into the house, we have been able to stop her actually finding the children, but I know its only a matter of time. Ilse is already using wand less magic. The girl is too smart for her own good. She has a very devious little mind." The last statement was said with a slight sense of pride.   
  
"The children were raised to be DeathEaters Hermione, they aren't nice little children. You can't imagine the impact that daily haranguing and mind games can have on a child" He looked me in the eyes and I could tell he wasn't just speaking about the trio in the nursery now, but himself as well. 

"You might be thinking, perhaps I am over reacting, but Hermione you have to understand that Ilse is playing with you as she has done with every single one of the other people I have hired to help me. She is very good at playing games, until its too late." He seemed to have wound down. I wasn't sure where the cold chill that should be walking along my back was, but I didn't feel a thing. I was calm.  
  
"You are being unusually quiet, no smart rejoinders? No know-it-all answers to this problem? Really Granger you disappoint me." He tried to look typically Draco and failed miserably, he had had too little sleep and too much worry for too long to be able to pull it off.  
  
"So Malfoy, if I am reading between the lines, then I am here for more than my unparalleled babysitting skills." What no laugh? Told you no one thinks I am funny. 

"You need a Witch who actually knows one end of a wand from another." I challenged.   
  
"I hate to admit it Granger, I really, really hate to admit it, but you are one of the smartest most accomplished witches that I know. I would give my right arm to not have you in my home, but unfortunately I am out of options at this point." There was none of his usual sneer in the words, and I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or insulted, part of that had sounded like praise, of sorts. 

"Ok so how long is the little fiasco supposed to last?" It wasn't like it mattered, I had signed the paper. I just wanted to know.

"They have been enrolled at Hogwarts, they are a bit young, but with Ilse as advanced as she is magically, and with no structure, and the fact that they can be protected better there than anywhere else, we thought it....."He trailed off again. "So I just need your help until September and then they will be Headmaster Snape's problem."

"Ok so just under three months. Fine. I need some things from my house, I assume you will make a room ready for me. I am not about to set foot in that nursery again, not while I am conscious anyway. So you can just get that look OFF your face Draco Malfoy! I don't care what you say about the children or who their mother is, I won't have children being bespelled nor enchanted by nurseries. Try to at least ACT like you have some morals." Without another word, and barely hearing his outraged "Hermione" I apparated out of his office and to my own apartment. 

I didn't notice a thing as I walked from the lounge room to my bedroom, my mind was on what Draco had told me. 

I flopped down on my bed and looked at the ceiling for a while. Surprising really how few answers were posted up there in the plaster. I did not want to go back to the Malfoy house, ever again. I didn't want to clap eyes on Draco Malfoy, ever again. And as for the children....I don't know what I wanted for them. Sometimes I wonder if a person is completely lost before they have a chance to be found. Were the children entirely beyond saving? With a large sigh I pushed myself off the bed and got out a bag in which to pack a few belongings. 

I was folding socks when it all really hit me, the socks dropped from my nerveless fingers.....

  
[[_"Ron...Ron. Don't!" I put my hand on his arm, and pulled him back from rushing through the crowd. I pulled the cloak more tightly over his head, to hide the bright Weasley hair. The look on his face was both heart breaking and frightening. I don't remember ever being afraid of him before. _

"Please Ron, you need to calm down now, if we are discovered this could end very badly for all of us...are you listening? Ron, are you listening?" He was still pulling against me as if to break free. I hadn't wanted to come today I had a feeling Ron wouldn't be able to just "watch" the sentencing like he said. I had had a very bad feeling all morning. 

"I hear you Hermione." He growled at me, but his eyes never left the platform at the front of the room. There was death in his eyes. Danger and pure intent in Ronald Weasley. Ron Weasley, everyman, boy next door, good guy, was fighting to get to the woman who had tortured and killed his mother. Part of me wanted to release his arm, Merlin help me but if I thought he could get away I would have begged him to kill her. She deserved it. The things she had done....I shook my head...and felt tears fall to my cheeks. 

The tears on my cheeks stopped Ron as nothing else could have.

"Don't cry 'Mione, its ok. I just want to see her sentenced I promise. Justice, is being served." He sneered the word justice. 

The open war between Voldemort's forces and the mainstream wizard population had been going for less than six months, and the Ministry pretended it had the upper hand. By publicizing every capture and trial of a DeathEater they were trying to show that we were still all safe. Life was fine. We could trust the Ministry and sleep at night. Those of us living underground, part of the real war, knew this was a lie! But then, war is only as good as its propaganda, why should wizards be different from muggles in that regard? 

I was dragged out of my reverie with Ron's hand tightening painfully on my arm. His eyes had taken on that menacing look again and I turned to see what he was watching. A small woman with blond scraggly hair and wild eyes was being dragged onto the dais in the front of the room. She had hysterical laughter pouring out of her mouth, a laughter that stopped all the sound in the room. This was Beneficent De Faine, murderer, DeathEater, proud servant of Voldemort. She stood flanked by two large wizards who seemed to be having a hard time keeping her in control. She was struggling violently to get away. 

Another door opened and a short wizard with flushed face entered the room. Everyone gasped as one, when they noticed behind Cornelius Fudge (Minister of Magic) there walked a tall proud wizard, Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts and as most people knew, leader of the underground movement, walked behind his shorter counterpart with a slight smile on his lips and twinkle in his eyes. It was strange to see the two men in the same room let alone, without any blustering and yelling on the part of Fudge. At the entrance of the pair Beneficent De Faine stopped her laughter and went eerily quiet, standing still as a statue and with eyes glaring at Dumbledore. Their appearance may have quieted down Beneficent, but it sent a murmur of speculation racing around the room. 

Cornelius Fudge raised his hand and the room was still once more. 

"Beneficent De Faine," He turned to look at the woman, she was still staring at Dumbledore a picture of rage. "Having been charged with the grievous acts of murders upon your fellow wizards, and the act of having sold your allegiance to the Dark Lord Voldemort, and now having been found guilty of these charges, you are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. As it has been written here on this day and has now been witnessed by, these, your peers, let that sentence be completed." With no other words, Beneficent De Faine and the men who had been keeping hold of her apparated from the room leaving behind a silence that the name Azkaban could still create within those of the Wizarding world. 

Beside me I felt Ron slump and his hand slipped from mine. I could hear him softly sobbing. It was time I got him out of here. I took one more look at the dais and saw Dumbledore raise his eyebrow in my direction. I quickly looked away. We had been told not to come here today.... ]]

How could a person go on after what we went through? How can we ever be the same? Answer, we can't, none of us can. We just try to get back some of our lives. Sadly but fortunately time has a way of taking the fine edge of grief from you and you find yourself smiling again. You find yourself learning to be happy, until one day when you laugh seeing a butterfly, or when you cheer as your favorite Quidditch team wins the Cup, you forget to feel guilty about it. But it doesn't mean you ever forget. You can't ever forget. Laughing and smiling, and loving are not forgetting. They are simply living and living is never forgetting.

I leaned down and picked up the socks from where I had dropped them, and wiped my tears on them. Time to give some children a second chance. Time for me to make a few more mistakes of the monumental kind, at least I still had the chance. With my bag in hand I walked out to the lounge room and apparated back to the street in front of Malfoy's house. 

TBC

***********************

A/N Sorry this was such a long time in coming, this has been a nasty little chapter to write. A bit dark...but it has to be that way for a sec, this is a still a romance/humor fic despite evidence to the contrary...darned contrary evidence anyway! ;)

AND yes its Headmaster Snape to you! Who would you want as headmaster when Dumbledore becomes Minister of Magic? What no answer? I thought not. ;)

PS thanks for all the reviews and the telling me to hurry up and post already, also all your helpful hints and suggestions. You all keep me motivated and inspired...thanks! 

Real life and work can be evil but I am HOPING I can get my mind in gear and get you another chapter this decade. 

Remember to read Arbitrary's **Temporary Insanity** it is quite fantastic and I can't say enough about it. :) Except it needs a lot more updates. (yes I should talk I know.)

And also if you like a bit of Draco/Harry loving you might want to read....Nichneven's **Harry and Draco: An Onomatopoeically Enhanced Tale**...its cute and funny and cracked me up. Thanks Nichy!


	8. Chapter 4 Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world. :( *sigh*

When you see these [[ ]] it means flashback. :)

*****************************

Chapter 4 Part 1 The Lay of the Land

***************************

I flopped down onto the bed in my room at the Malfoy abode, and glared at the ceiling. I seemed to be doing a fair bit of that lying and glaring thing lately.

Day one of operation 'save the children from themselves' (tm) had gone better than I expected. I had taken time to jot down a few ideas last night, it didn't hurt to plan things. I know I hadn't been able to succeed on the Elf liberation front, but that wasn't from lack of planning and execution on my part. I did the work, it was just the strange reluctance the Elves had to being free, that had caused my plans to fail. I still intended on going to Witchlettes R' Us store to get some child rearing books. I remember some things from my childhood, but as people were so wont to tell me, I was a bit of an unusual child. I would need the help that ONLY a good book could provide! 

The main reason I was glaring at the gold painted ceiling in my room was that I made the mistake of telling Draco that the children seemed to genuinely like me. He didn't even bother to looked up from the paper work he had been doing, but grunted and then said it was a honeymoon period and would end soon enough, as it did with all the other people he had hired. Needless to say Draco and I had bypassed the 'honeymoon' period and had gone right to "Brilliant Witch accused of killing annoying git of a man with the fireplace poker" stage of the relationship. I am not sure what I expected, when I had gone to his office, after enticing the children to go to sleep. I suppose I was a fool to think he would want to discuss anything seriously with me. 

From the moment I had apparated back yesterday he had made nothing but snide and cutting remarks. 

[[_The door swung open before I could even lift my hand to knock. Eyes blazing Malfoy mockingly moved backwards making a sweeping bow with his arms, ushering me inside. Hmm, so he was still mad from me apparating away from our fight earlier. Oh well he would just have to get used to it. I wasn't about to beg and scrape any more than I had to. _

"Welcome to my humble home Ms. Granger." Was said through clenched teeth. "If WE had known when you would be back WE could have prepared a meal for you." 

OH great now he was going to "play" daddy, I didn't remember reading anywhere on the hated contract that I had to give him a written itinerary of my movements. And what the HELL was with the (royal) WE thing he was using? 

Instead of getting into things with him again I walked into the house, intent on leaving my bags on the door step. Leave him to deal with them, I decided! On second thought he would probably just keep them there, so I swiftly bent down and gathered up my belongings, including Crookshank's cat carrier. At the sight of my familiar Draco's face paled more. 

"What is that THING doing here?" He grimaced.

"This THING is my cat and he is of course staying with me." 

Draco sneered and Crookshanks hissed. Oh great one more thing to cause me worry. 

"Don't antagonize him." I said. Sadly I didn't know if I was talking to Draco or the cat. ]]

I sighed and sat up, my legs dangling over the edge of the tall bed. Head in my hands and elbows resting on my knees I contemplated the complexly woven carpet on which my bed rested...WAIT A MINUTE. I hopped off the bed and folded back the edge. Of course. Naturally, Draco Malfoy would have an illegal Persian Magic Carpet! It would go first thing in the morning! I was not about to have something like that in my room. Then my eye caught sight of the gray stone floor, ok I guess my toes could be warmed just as well on a magic carpet as a regular inanimate one, after all, a person could only take the moral high ground thing so far... BUT so help me if that thing revved itself up in the middle of the night and transported my bed and myself somewhere, while I slept, there would be hexings! 

I wonder how long Draco thought it would be before I noticed that? I wasn't going to make a fuss but I would file it away for future. You never know when you might need information. I could see the headlines, "Heir of the Malfoy Fortunes, caught in ugly Carpet smuggling scandal! The serpent doesn't slither far from the.....uh...serpent's father. Like Serpent like Son." (HUH?) Oh well, good enough. It was all about making Malfoy suffer...UGH! I groaned, three months. My first full day here and I was already having stupid "Show Draco in a bad light" fantasies. I seemed to have mentally transported myself back to thirteen years old. By the time I saw the back of the dratted man I would be as insane with delusional thinking and conspiracy theories as Harry and Luna, or entering my second childhood. Neither option sounded profitable. 

I climbed back up on the bed and continued my musings, Crookshanks crawled up onto my chest and laid with his eyes half closed, purring. Why couldn't I have been a cat. My sigh filled the silence of the room.

[[_Draco swept past me to his office, and I followed along. Seemed like we had done all this before. Glare, argue, sneer...lather, rinse, repeat....who was I to break such a 'delightful' pattern? _

Draco closed the door carefully behind us, it looked like one of those controlled anger-ish type of movements to me, but I won't even pretend to know what goes on in his head, he could be jolly as Old St Nick for all I knew!

He stalked around his desk and seated himself in his chair. His eyes narrowed, and I chucked the Jolly theory out the window, I didn't need to read his mind to know he was holding down a considerable anger. Crookshanks couldn't seem to stop hissing, Draco wouldn't stop his angry staring and I was finding myself growing increasingly annoyed with both of them. MEN! 

"What?" I finally asked.

"What? WHAT?! You start a fight with me, then leave in the middle of it, I don't know when you are coming back! I don't know IF you are coming back..." He raised his hand to forestall me from saying anything. "Then you arrive at my front door, as if nothing has happened, with THAT cat thing...and YOU ask me what?" Whoa there Mr. Malfoy, had we been in the same house? 

"Seriously Draco, don't you think you are overreacting a bit?"

"Malfoy's don't over react." He stated, his eyebrows meeting over his eyes in a scowl.

Yeah, that was clear. 

"Just like they don't bellow?" I smiled in what I hoped was a charming way, and hoped would infuriate him. 

Malfoys may not over react but they do growl, and the sound of his fury sent the bad shivers up my spine again. (I was wondering where they had gone? )

"MORIO!" Draco yelled. Ok I hadn't been exactly expecting that. 

The house elf appeared as if from thin air.

"The Master is wanting Morio, Master?" The elf was once again rubbing his hands together in fear, this house was just filled with healthy relationships. 

"Show Ms. Granger to her room." Was all he seemed capable of saying.

"But Draco, what about the children? Shouldn't we dis...." 

"GO, Go, go, go, goooooooooo." His fist hit the desk with each word. 

Alrighty then. I stood up and gathered my things, my chin held high I followed Morio out the door. 

"And Granger, don't even think about leaving your room until morning!" His shout echoed through the hall.

Prat! ]]

****************************

A/N Ok I know this is really short, sorry. I have been working 12 hour days at work...but that workload should be coming to an end very soon. It is also sans beta tonight so forgive mistakes. The rest of this chapter should be up within the week. 

Thanks everyone for your reviews, I once again, do not have time to comment upon each one, I hope to get back to that soon.

As per Usual...read Arbitrary's "Temporary Insanity" It is delightful, highly addictive and filled with Draco/Hermione UST! ;)

ALSO for a fun story, not romance, but really fun read Nichneven's "Draco Malfoy Presents: Sunshine day" I think I'll go for a walk outside now.......;) 

HAPPY HALLOWEEN ALL! :)


	9. Chapter 4 Part 2

Disclaimer, goes as it normally would. :)

Here you go May...more Filler! :P 

Naturally there are going to be some of [[ ]] those. I like them. I don't like there to be any confusion......OK the trick to NOT being confused here is that anything NOT in the brackets is NOW for Hermione....and the stuff, in the brackets, is flashbacks from the day before and earlier 'today' for Hermione...it is read as a direct continuation to the first part of the chapter. 

*******************

Chapter 4 Part 2 The Lay of the Land (or should that be Lie???) 

*******************

Crookshank's kneading claws on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ouch you." I moved him to lie next to me on the bed and stroked his silky head. He rolled over on his back indicating that I should pet his tummy. I started feeling very soothed with the rhythmic purring of Crookshanks in my ear, and the warmth of his fur under my fingers. I guessed I should get to sleep, it was back with the children again tomorrow. I needed to have a chat with Draco sometime soon, it couldn't go on as it had. 

[[_I grumbled all the way to my room, following Morio down the hall. For the first time since I had gotten here I didn't notice what the Malfoy Portraits were doing. I didn't notice a thing, I was too irritated with Lord of Malfoy Manor. Blah, Draco Malfoy, bossy. Telling me to stay in my room, NO ordering me to stay in my room. I wasn't one of the children, I would go where I pleased. I would go when I pleased, I would go how I pleased! If I wanted to do laps around the top turret of the house I would do so...barefooted! (I was getting quite caught up in my rebelliousness.) _

Morio led me to a room that was two doors down from the nursery, the enchanted birds and butterflies on the door, of the nursery, seemed to beckon me to them. I should at least see how the children were faring, shouldn't I? I started toward the nursery. Morio just stood holding the door, to my room, open. I had a feeling it wouldn't take much for him to start his incessant hand rubbing. Or the ever popular smashing of one's head into door jambs. I wondered if perhaps if it was too late for me to start up my Elf liberation movement again. 

"GRANGER!" I started at the sound of Malfoy's voice.

I calmly turned around, there he stood at the end of the corridor, running his hands through his hair and looking exhausted. Why have Morio take me to my rooms, in the first place, if he was going to skulk along behind like some...some...uh...some...OK I couldn't really think of any good skulking things but you know what I mean. 

"I am just checking on the children." I hoped my tone brooked no argument. 

"NO, you are just going to go to your room." Hmm, apparently my tone wasn't as effective as I had thought.

"Draco..." I started and he put up his hand.

"No Hermione, please, I don't have the energy tonight and my temper is starting to fray!" 

Starting to fray? Starting? I could feel my eyes get big at his understatement.

"Just go to bed, the children have been taken care of for the night." 

I knew what that meant, he had put them to sleep again. 

"Draco..."Once again up came his hand.

"OK fine but this will be your last time to bespell them! Guaranteed." I flounced past Morio and slammed the door to my room behind me. 

I really couldn't sleep it was too early and I didn't know if Draco was out there in the hallway waiting to catch me out if I left the room so I did the thing that I do best. I sat down at the small desk in my room, pulled out a piece of the Malfoy Crested stationary and began to write ideas about my plan of attack. 

After about ten minutes I looked down at the paper. Ok, nothing on there was going to be even slightly helpful with the **children**.

I had numbered the page 1 to 20 and on each line were the same three words.....Hex Draco Malfoy! 

Urgh! I grabbed the paper off the desk and crumpled it in my hand, before throwing it into the waste paper basket. 

I got up and paced the floor for a bit, and then crept to the door. I pressed my ear to it and could hear movement in the hallway. Slamming my hand against the dark grained wood, I pushed myself from the door and spun around. Fine I would just go to bed and try to forget everything, tomorrow was sure to be a busy day. 

Not even taking the time to unpack my bags, I let Crookshanks out of his carrier and found my nightshirt before settling onto the large bed. If I had imagined my thoughts would keep me up, I was wrong. I found my eyelids closing before I even settled the covers up over myself. ]]

My cat yawned and stretched his paws upward resting them on my cheeks. It was time to sleep. 

I spent the next half hour or so getting ready for bed. Once my teeth were washed and my frizzy hair pulled back into a messy braid I got a book and crawled into bed to read. The book was open but I can't say I did much reading, once again I drifted into thoughts of my day with the children. 

[[_I yawned and stretched. It was still dark out, no sunlight peeking through the heavy curtains. _

"Mmm..." I stretched. 

What time was it? Crookshanks was still dreaming and making cute little kitty whisker twitches and lip smackings. I smiled at him and then tried to get off the bed without disrupting his slumbers. The room was colder than I kept my apartment and even wearing my long flannel nightshirt I shivered my way to the shower. Standing under the hot water, I planned what I would do with the children. Draco had said that their mother had ingrained the DeathEater beliefs into them. Maybe the first step would be to try to re-educate them about non-pureblooded wizards and the good that they had done. I had always found my answers in books there was no reason to believe that I wouldn't this time. A bit of an history lesson could be all the children needed. Yes that sounded just about right. 

Morio came and fetched me and let me to the nursery.

Ilse ran to me.

"Hermione! We thought Uncle Draco had made you leave us!" She put her head in my shoulder and hugged me tight. My arms went around her, poor girl!

"I am not leaving you Ilse, not you, nor Julian nor Nic. I am going to take care of you until you go to school." I pulled away from her and smiled. She looked over to the two boys and they came to me also, we stood in a silent circle hugging. The warmth of the room making us contented. 

DAMNED NURSERY! 

"DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My furious shout filled the house.... ]]

******************************************

I wanted to give you all something, but have had somewhat of an evil week, so this is rather short. We will be getting into the good stuff pretty soon...one more little bit to finish out this chapter and then we get a bit of action...:)

Thanks to you reviewers, and once again no time to say individual Thank-you's, but just know I do appreciate you all. :)

Until next time


	10. Chapter 4 Part 3

Disclaimer: Same as it always was.

************

Chapter 4 Part 3 The Lie of the Land.

To be read in direct continuation from the last two parts. [[ ]] equals flashbacks.

************

[[_I got no response from Draco. Instead of stomping down to his office and stomping on his head, I simply arranged the table and asked Morio to organize some breakfast for myself and the children. The room was doing its best to persuade me I was happy and contented. Of course, since I had vowed never to set foot into that place again until the soul sucking properties were lifted, the irritation of having had to go back on my word to myself, did a fairly good job of keeping me on my toes. _

By lunch time I still hadn't seen Draco, I did however receive an owl from Ginny. She asked about the children, and my health, and I could read between the lines that she would be happy to come over and help "take care of things" if necessary. As far as I was concerned that was the last thing I needed. I owled back that everything was wonderful, couldn't be better. In other words I lied through my teeth! 

I read the children stories of various famous mixed blooded wizards and they seemed interested nodding at the appropriate places and asking intelligent questions. I even got them into bed at a reasonable hour. With hugs all around and a little smile and a wave I left the nursery and went to crow to Draco about my talent with the children.]] (we all know where that led)

I had just put the book on the bedside table and extinguished the lamp, when the door to my room creaked open. Crookshanks jumped up onto my side and looked in that direction, it was too dark to see much of anything. Where my hand was resting on him, I could feel the hair on his back standing on end. A low growl filled the room, and he inched across me and bounded from the bed to the door. 

"Miss Hermione, Ohhh Miss!" A whiney voice told me at once who my nighttime intruder was. I felt foolish all of a sudden, what was I expecting? The ghost of Christmas Past? I raised my wand, from the table, where it rested while I slept, and lit the lamp again. 

The dim light filled the room with wavering shadows and I could see that Crookshanks had Morio backed into a corner. 

"Crookshanks! Come here. Let him be!" My cat looked over his shoulder for a moment, and then as if he didn't care at all, (and it was his idea entirely) he put his tail in the air and strolled over to the padded arm chair by the bookcase. Fine, I was being treated to hurt male pride, if he wanted to sleep in the chair he could. 

"Miss Hermione, is a good Miss Hermione." Ok, fair enough. 

With saying that Morio scuttled over to the bed and disappeared under it. I laid on my stomach and hung over the side. Lifting the skirt around the mattress I peered under the bed. 

"Come out Morio." He was huddled around the middle support beam with what appeared to be no intention of ever coming out. 

"What is the matter?" He just shook his head, and held on more firmly to the post. Ok now what. 

I got off the bed and knelt on the magic carpet, lifting the bed skirt again, I tried to convince Morio to come out from under my bed at once. I maneuvered myself as far under the bed as I could, but still couldn't reach the house elf. Its hard to sound firm when you are lying on your stomach, in your nightdress, half under a bed. All I could get out of Morio was that the Master was mad at him. Ahh the Master. Yes well the "Master" was just plain old MAD as far as I was concerned. 

"Ahem." Someone cleared his throat behind me. Damn...I squeezed my eyes shut, wouldn't you know it! I shook my head, then hurriedly backed out from under the bed and got to my feet. 

A haughty look on my features just made Draco's smile larger. 

"What on earth were you doing?" He quirked his eyebrow at me.

"I was..." What was I doing, I searched my mind for something, the bratty part of me was not about to give Morio up to Draco Malfoy! 

"I was looking for Crookshanks." 

"Your cat?" 

"Yes...yes, that's it, my cat." I pretended to be looking around. 

"You were looking for your cat?" He said again, my goodness was the man hard of hearing?

"Yes, I was looking for my cat!" I stated slowly and firmly.

"You mean THAT cat?" He pointed over to the chair where the orange marmalade was sleeping contentedly, oblivious to everything. 

"Oh...my goodness, I didn't see him there." I rushed over to the chair and picked up Crookshanks.

"Bad kitty, where have you been." I found myself giving a half nervous giggle, and wanted to shoot myself in the foot for it. There was NO way that Draco was going to believe any of this. I put Crookshanks on the bed and turned to face "the Master" as Morio called him, not that I would ever call him that mind you! 

He was looking me up and down, from my frizzled hair in its braid, my flannel nightdress all the way to my bare toes peeking out from under the hem. 

"Hmph...." He snorted. "Lovely as usual I see." His face held that contemptuous sneer that he made famous. (He really did make it famous actually, he was Cover Wizard for the Spring issue of WWQ, Witch and Wizard Quarterly.)

This wasn't nearly the first time he had looked me over and found me wanting, Prat! 

"Yes and you MIGHT want to think of something new to say once in a while." I smiled sweetly back.

A scowl overtook his features. A new look wouldn't hurt either!

"Have you seen Morio?" 

"Um..." I put my finger to my lower lip and contemplated, "Short, big ears, obsessive hand rubbing? Yes we've met." Sometimes I do have to wonder at the perversity of my nature which makes me say things like this to Draco Malfoy. 

Draco advanced on me. In my defense I didn't step backwards, I held my ground. He stopped only inches away and I could feel the warmth radiating off his body, so close was he. I suddenly remembered that all my snide comments aside, this man was still a force with which to be reckoned! I gulped, my throat tight all of a sudden.

"Ahh, Hermione, you know what I mean." His voice took on that silky quality, that led the shivers on a parade up my spine. He leant in close, his breath fanning over my cheek. My breath caught in my throat and my heart started thumping. 

"You will let him know that I am looking for him, won't you." It was clearly a statement not a question.

Without another word, he was gone. My heart rate didn't seem to want to return to normal, he hadn't even laid a finger on me and I was petrified. Wait a minute did I just admit that? 

I stood where I was thinking of all the things I would like to say to Draco. On second thought most of the things I wanted to say would have gotten me in worse trouble than I was now. Its probably good I'm not quicker witted, or we could very well have come to blows tonight! 

Morio peaked out from under the bed, the mattress skirt arranged around his head like a bed cap. He looked up at me, tears filling his huge eyes. He smiled and then tugged on my night dress. 

"Thank you Miss Hermione Miss, I knew you were a good Miss Hermione! Morio will help Miss Hermione, all she has to do is ask." And then I was suddenly alone, with my cat, in my room.

__

***************

That is the end of that bit, and next we will get some child rearing tips care of Hermione Granger. 

Thanks to all you folks who make this so fun! 

dracohermioneluver...sorry you were a bit confused and all. :( 

Ezmerelda...yeah I don't think that there are "how to raise your little death eaters to be upright citizens" type books out there but you never know. ;) 

Willow...thanks I hope my week gets better too. And the chapters should get longer now that this is taken care of.

sweet77thang...thanks. ;) 

May, how you wound me mate....LOL Ok or not. :P.....Yes I do know where this is going and I promised after this bit we would see some action...yes? Everything has its purpose even boring death inducing filler...well to me.:\ In any case HOW could I ever hate someone who put so much thought (not to mention lines) into a review? Simple answer I couldn't! I am happy to hear anything anyone might say, good, bad or indifferent! :)

glitter kitty....here is a bit more and yes I think there will be some Hermione Draco love...:)

Spaced out....the kids aren't too bad if you like awful little children. ;) 

Burgandyred...I will have to find some time to catch up on your stories....I wish I could get chapters out as quickly as you! :) 

Arbitrary...:) Thanks for updating your fiction...loving it more than I can say! :)

Preciousonee.....:) 

Noisyamie...thanks for the happy Halloween! Hope it was a great day for you. 

If I have missed anyone, I am sorry...:( 

Well Until Next Time...Tra la! 

**************

I forgot to mention last time....READ ARBITRARY'S Temporary Insanity...its really really great, and was just updated! YAY! 

Also if you like Draco and Hermione you should look up S0rceress, she writes some epics, the Fires of Beltane is a great fiction, and its completed, she is working on the sequel right now. Then there are some side stories too. Very fun. 

__


	11. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is of course as it always is. 

**************

Chapter 5 Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice.

**************

The children and I were sitting at the table in their room with "War, Weapons, Wizards" sitting open in front of us. I was telling them the story of Gustav the Glorious, and his heroic exploits during the Goblin uprising of 1622. The boys were listening with interest. For once they were sitting quietly, eyes big and half smiles on their faces. 

Ever since Draco had removed the calmness spell on the nursery I had been pulling the boys apart at least twenty times a day. It seemed they were making up for the time they lost. The smallest thing could set them off. Julian got more coddled eggs with his toast, fistfight! Nic took the last soldier for his toy army, fistfight! Julian LOOKED at Nic funny and you guessed it...FISTFIGHT! The only time they were calm at all was when they were sleeping or I was telling them of the bloody battles in the History books. The boys had been hard to tell apart up until this last week, but now Julian was sporting a black eye and Nic had a large scrape on his cheek, where Julian had pushed him to the floor and used his face to clear a swath across the nursery room floor. I sighed and continued with the story. 

Isle's attitude hadn't changed at all with the spell's cessation, I hadn't expected it to really. Draco had already told me that she hadn't been effected by the spell. So far none of the three had really shown any evidence of any evil death eater ways. The boys were high-strung, perhaps, but not bad, certainly not evil! Isle was a delight. Always affectionate, and worried over my needs. I felt as if she might be starting to see me as an older sister. I looked over at her as I continued to read. Her face clearly showing her boredom, sitting with eyes half closed a little smile upon her lips, she reminded me of how Draco used to look in school all smug contentment. For a moment I could only look at her, my mind drawn back into the past. The air in the nursery felt chilly to me all of a sudden. 

The lack of reading drew her out of her reverie, and she looked over at me her smirk deepening. I shook my head lightly, and kept reading. 

I finished the story and then asked the children to write a bit about what they thought of Gustav the Glorious, and what his long term contribution to Wizard society had been. I had learned that the boys writing skills were quite good for their ages and on a subject such as this could present a full 12 inch parchment of observations, most of them a bit more graphic than made me completely comfortable, but I figured they were 10 year old boys after all. Ilse on the other hand spent very little time or thought in producing anything more than a couple of lines. 

I stood up stretched my back and stifled a yawn. I spent all day with the children, the early evenings either reading the child rearing books I had bought or in the library looking for new protection spells, it had been two years since the war ended that I had had to think about defensive magic. My nights were spent taking turns with Draco walking the grounds. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Beneficent would try for the children again. The woman was insane, the things she had done already proved that fact. 

I walked over to the glass doors that led into a private garden, that served this wing of the house. It was high summer and we were having a spell of blue skies and sunny days. I would take the children out today. Draco 'allowed' me to take them outside each day. The boys needed the time to run off as much energy as possible, it saddened me to see the children so locked into the nursery. I had read in "Dr. Spock's" book (yes its a muggle child rearing book, but a classic) that children need to be active and spend time outdoors. Things would be better at Hogwarts. 

As much as it chaffed me to admit it, there were some things about which I had to defer to Draco wishes, and that I didn't verbally give the children permission to leave the nursery was one of them. Since I had already given the boys leave to do so (something which Draco said was not repairable) I didn't see why that was so important anymore. When I had mentioned that to Draco however he had gotten that smooth, contemptuous look on his face and hadn't said a word. 

I looked over at the children, the boys were eagerly writing their papers, backs to each other so the one couldn't 'copy' the other. They were really quite bright and I wondered if they would be sorted into Ravenclaw, when they went to school. Ilse was finished and from where I stood I could see about three lines on her paper. She clearly wasn't a scholar. She was certainly sweet, but I didn't see her in Hufflepuff, I could only imagine her as a Gryffindor, my old house. Even though these were Malfoy's by relation, I didn't for one moment allow any dissenting thoughts of Slytherin to flow into my mind. 

I turned back to the window, intent on giving the children a few more minutes to finish up. 

In the week since our little hide and seeking game in my room, I still hadn't found out why Draco was angry with Morio. Every time I asked the house elf anything about it, the head banging would start. After a while I started to worry about brain damage, and let him alone. It was obvious I was not on the "need to know" list. 

Things hadn't really changed much with Draco and myself either, even after a discussion as to my duties, I still felt out of sorts with him. He had laughed when I had asked about days off, something which I understood now, (there was no time off) but at the time had made me seethe with rage. I had never liked people laughing at me, I had always been a smart Witch and prided myself in not being seen as ridiculous. Draco Malfoy however seemed to find me very funny, a great deal of the time.

I stifled another yawn, since I had been here, I think I had slept a total of about ten hours, I was starting to understand how Draco had gotten to the state he was in the first night I came. Lack of REM sleep isn't good for a person. I had read that in a medical text of my father's. I found myself getting irritable more easily, of course it was mostly at Draco and since he is annoying as a general rule it may not have been sleep deprivation at all.

At least Crookshanks was enjoying himself, he had the whole garden to himself, no other cats with which to fight for dominance. Spending the days in the padded armchair in my room, hunting the garden for Gnomes or sleeping in the tree that's branches overhung the courtyard outside the children's nursery, he was living the perfect life of a cat.

A little noise brought my head around, Julian had Nic on his back on the floor, his hands around the other's throat. The noise I had heard was Nic's gasp for air. Ilse just looked at the other two and then away, they seemed to listen to her, but since the room had been released from its magic she hadn't lifted a finger to stop the fighting, something I couldn't quite understand. 

"Julian, let Nic go!" I snapped at him. He turned to me, his one bruised eye making him look like a pirate with a patch. He glared and then finally released his brother. Not to be outdone, the moment Nic could breathe again he made his hand into a fist and shoved it into his brother's stomach. Julian made his hands into claws and was just launching himself at his bother, when I grabbed an arm of each boy and held them apart. I was lucky that they weren't a tiny bit bigger or I would have ended up on the floor with them, as it was I needed all my strength to hold them apart like this. 

"That will be just about enough of that!" I didn't bother asking any of them whose fault it was or who started it, because I had found out that even though they weren't adverse to beating the stuffing out of each other they wouldn't ever tattle! 

"Are your paper's done?" They all nodded. 

Julian read his own paper first and then Nic's, since that boy still wouldn't say a word. I had tried, but Ilse and Julian both said Nic didn't like to talk. The boy's papers were amusing in that their focus was on details that had passed me by, but lent themselves to the gory aspect of the story. We all applauded after each paper was read. I used my wand to make a smiling face appear on each boy's paper. 

It was Ilse's turn. She stood up and came over to me. This was part of our ritual, she liked to stand near me and read out loud like an actress with the boys as her audience. She put out one arm and looped it around my neck as I sat at the table. Clearing her throat she started to read.

"Gustav the Glorious, fought many years ago in a battle. He was a wizard, but he was also a Mud-blood." It had been a long time since I had heard that word come from anyone's mouth. Certainly not since the war had ended had I heard anyone utter that name and certainly not from the mouth of this sweet little girl. 

My body stiffened as she leant into me and whispered into my ear, "You are a Mud-blood too aren't you Hermione?" She pulled away slightly, triumph written on her features. 

I was shocked for a moment.

"Ilse! Where did you hear something like that?" I pushed away from her and stood up.

"But you are, aren't you? You are a Mud-blood! Aren't you..._Mud-blood_?" Her face was transfigured by an ugly sneer and I felt anger flood my body. It was obvious by the look, on her face, that the words hadn't been words of ignorance, but that she was very aware of what she said. I had my wand pointed at her before I even knew it. I was about to utter the same hex that Ron had tried to use on Draco years ago when he had uttered that imprecation. 

Whoa Hermione Granger, get a grip on yourself, you can't HEX small children, no matter how awful they are! In none of the child rearing books had they mentioned anything about hexing, with regards, to child rearing. I shakily put my wand in my pocket and grabbed Isle by the arm. Her face was still smug and knowing. 

I dragged her into the bathroom and thrust the bar of soap into her mouth.

"When something nasty comes out of little children's mouths, then something nasty can go in them!" I pulled her face so she could see herself in the mirror. Then turned on the water and left the room. I stood outside the door shaking, my arms wrapped around my middle. Somewhere in the region of my heart an ache started.

What was that saying? This hurts me more than it hurts you? Yes that was it, I had thought that quite a trite saying, actually, one that grown ups used just to justify their behavior. Now as I stood there by the door listening to the sounds of gagging and spitting that were coming from the room behind me, I suddenly understood. It was horrible to have to punish Ilse, and it hurt me to know that she thought of me in that way. Mud-blood. I remembered crying at the time that Draco had teased me, but I wasn't a child anymore, and I didn't cry! I ignored the prickle of tears starting in my eyes. 

The boys said nothing, just sat in their seats watching me. I walked to the bookcase and got out three reading books. Gave two to the boys and placed the third where Ilse had been sitting. I then left the nursery. 

************

I paced up and back, all along the corridor, stomping and ranting to myself. My first inclination had been to go to Draco and inform him of what had happened. Then I thought of how each night I would tell him (smugly) of my successes of the day with the children. Ergh, I could just see his face in my mind. It would be his turn to gloat and tell me 'I told you so' and he would do it too! Had I really been so stupid as to think that I would succeed where so many others had failed? Of course I had, I was Hermione Granger, I was brilliant after all. What a fool I had been. I had underestimated Draco's words about Ilse and Ilse herself. A child she may be in body, but in mind the girl was something else entirely. 

I stomped around a bit more and wondered what tack she had used on the other people Draco had hired? What had been their breaking points? What else did she have in store for me? Was this the worst she had to offer? I snorted, I had lived through the war, I wasn't about to let some bratty little girl get the better of me! (completely removing the fact from my thoughts that she already had done so!) But I was not going to underestimate her this time, I knew that she would be out to do what she could to drive me away, after all its natural to use what works, and she had done this many times in the past. I needed to be alert to anything. I was going in this time with my eyes wide open! 

I went back to the nursery and found the children all sitting at the table with their books open in front of them. For once I didn't care if they were reading or not. Ilse's eyes were still watering and I had a feeling it wasn't from sorrow of what she had done, but from the bitter taste of the soap in her mouth. Her gray eyes remained fixed on her book and she never once acknowledged that I was there. I can't say that I was saddened by that, I wasn't ready for a confrontation at this point. 

The rest of the day passed without incident, unless of course you count, during our time, in the garden, when Nic climbed a tree and began pelting Julian with pebbles. 

A huge sigh escaped me when I finally blew out the lamps and left the nursery. 

****************

After a solitary tea, I decided I was not about to spend a moment more looking at those child rearing books. I didn't care how the children were reared, that wasn't MY problem, my problem was keeping them alive until they went to school, also to counter anything that Ilse might try to throw in my direction. For that I would need to spend as much time as I could in the library looking for any information or spells that would help me in that department. 

I walked slowly down the hallway toward the Malfoy family library. I have to admit that money had its privileges, the library was equipped with ancient manuscripts, and first editions, not to mention any and every updated copy of "Spell's Digest." Under different circumstances I could have happily spent months in that room. 

There was a glow coming from under the door of the library making a sliver of light on the floor of the hall. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Draco was bent over a manuscript reading, and then writing down his findings on a piece of parchment next to him. Something made me stop from announcing my presence and instead just watch Draco at work. The light from the single lamp reflected a warmth to his normally platinum hair, giving it a golden glow. He was wearing his usual dark robes, and the stark difference between his pale skin and the fabric was quite shocking in its sudden beauty. The sound of his even breathing and the scritching of his quill over the parchment were the only noises in the room. He turned the page on the large tome he was reading and a crease between his eyebrows became visible. His face twisted in absolute concentration. 

At the look on his face, my breath hitched in my throat. My fingers itched to rub across his brow smoothing it. For some stupid reason, seeing Draco Malfoy like this made my heart beat triple time. I must be the only witch in the world that gets excited by the sight of a man studying. Ugh, and misplaced onto Draco Malfoy no less. I clearly had problems. Intelligent men could make my knees go weak. I reached out and clutched at the door frame on either side of me. 

Before my mind could manufacture any strange fantasies, involving Draco Malfoy and ending with cataloging every book in the library, I pushed my way into the room crashing the door back against the wall to break the feeling I was creating in my mind. 

Draco looked up and raised his eyebrow. I didn't say anything, but just allowed my heart to return to normal. After all this was JUST Draco Malfoy, nobody special! 

But Merlin help me if he started reading out loud! 

**********

TBC

**********

Thanks for all the reviews, no time to mention you all individually tonight but I do need to say a personal thanks to ILUVRONWEASLEY.....;) 

Also Recs for reading.......

Arbitrary's "Temporary Insanity" Honestly people if you haven't read it by now I worry about you! ;)

BurgandyRed's "Post Hogwart's Affair" is interesting so far as well, give it a try. :)

My next update won't be until next week, I have had the writing bug a bit the last few days, but work will effectively squash it. ;) 

OK Folks until next time....toodles! :) 

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 6 Part 1

**************

Disclaimer: *sobbing* I wish I owned Draco....:( BUT alas I do NOT

*************

Chapter 6, Part 1

*************

Something woke me up, I wasn't quite sure what it was. I sat up in bed and sightlessly peered into the darkened room trying to make out any shadows or movement that shouldn't be there. The curtains were so thick it was like being in a cavern, very little light managed to make its way through the double layers of heavy silk brocade. 

Finally I noticed that Crookshanks was still sleeping soundly next to me. Clearly if there were anything in my room he wouldn't be lying there. I laid back down and closed my eyes again. 

....."_Hermione, come into the library my love. There are books to be read, and look!" Draco's long pale NAKED arm pointed toward the shelf at the back of the room. The books in it were in disarray. _

"Draco, you shouldn't keep your book so!" I hurried toward them and touched the spines lovingly. 

Old leather bound books, the covers dried and cracking filled the bookcase. I had a rag and cleaner in my hands before I knew it, and began polishing the leather to return it to its former supple glory. A smile lit my features. 

Warm fingers insinuated themselves into my hair, and lifted it from my neck, soft breath whispered along my bared skin. My breathing became shallow and I couldn't keep my mind on my book restoring. 

"Draco, leave off. I have work to do." I moved my hand up to brush his lips away, and it was grasped kisses pressed into my palm.

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!" Ron's voice yelled. "I knew you wanted to help the House Elves but I didn't know this is how it went."

I turned my head to see Morio, he had my hand in his and his eyes were filling with tears. With a little squeak he released me and ran to the corner and started hitting his head. 

At the desk sat Draco Malfoy with a snide grin on his features...he opened his mouth and a shrill shriek escaped his throat..................

My mind started screaming with alarm! The strange dream shattered and faded away. The house's magic wards that Draco had tuned to him and myself, had been tripped and the silent alarm was blaring, sending an horrible nauseous feeling into my head. Waves of dizziness threatened to claim me. I got out of bed shakily and crept to the door, not forgetting to grab my wand. Thus armed I sneaked out into the corridor and stood blinking, the lights had all been lit and I was momentarily blinded. Just as quickly as the alarm had sounded it stopped.

What could have triggered the alarm? I stood outside my bedroom door, listening to the rapid beating of my heart. There was no sound in the house. 

The children! My heart started racing and my vision cleared, I went toward the nursery as quickly as I could, my bare feet slapping against the floor. I reached my hand out toward the doorknob

"NO HERMIONE! STOP!" Draco's voice caused me to jump about three feet off the ground. I thought my stomach was going to take permanent residence in my throat. Damned Draco must he always do that sort of thing? Could he never enter a room like a NORMAL person? 

An irritated look on my face, I turned around to see Draco Malfoy sprinting down the hall toward me, his wand drawn and aimed in my direction. 

"Back away from the door Hermione." He panted, never once slowing his steps. 

"Seriously Malfoy!" My hands were on my hips. 

"YES, Seriously Granger!" He skidded to a halt less than two yards away. "Out of the way."

The look on his face made me obey.

I went toward him, and he grabbed my arm and moved me behind him and out of the way. 

He muttered something I couldn't understand, and an ugly green light flowed from the tip of his wand out toward the door of the nursery. When the light touched the door a flash of red appeared from the door knob and started slowly absorbing the green light. It seemed that Draco being the one that had created the green light was being pulled toward the door as well. He spread his feet a bit and raised his voice, his hair rose from his head and the hair along my body rose as well. I put my arms around myself in a protective gesture. 

The electricity snapped all around us, tiny bolts of silver lightening ran along Draco's wand and arm, his face twisted in pain. I felt as though I should be doing something to help, but how does one fight against an evil doorknob? The red light from the door started to take shape, a crude face was forming in the light, its mouth open and devouring the green light from Draco's wand. Horrible laughter filled the hallway. 

Draco was slowly and inexorably being pulled toward the door. I didn't know what to do. There was no way that him being sucked into a red laughing light face was going to be a GOOD thing. 

I put out my hand to touch his...naked shoulder...naked, my mind was flooded with my strange dream of earlier...my goodness this looked like some cheesy romance novel cover. I could imagine the name of the book now. The Librarian and the Stripper, me dressed in my 'lovely' flannel floor length nightdress, my hair pulled back into a braid and then there is Draco wearing only a pair of silver silk pajama bottoms. Ok he SHOULD have looked kitsch and over the top. Comical even, like in costume or something. But he didn't, Merlin help me, he didn't. He looked, luscious. He looked all sparkly and tasty. Pale skin and muscles...Get a grip on yourself old girl, I mumbled under my breath. Ok earth to Hermione Granger, come in....NOW! 

My hand contacted his bare skin and the shock of the electricity that was running through him made me snatch my hand back. What had I been thinking? Its not the greatest of ideas to go around touching people who had tiny lightening bolts running along their skin, no matter how inviting or touch provoking the person was! Damned Malfoy! 

Ever since fleeing from the library earlier tonight, and I will be honest I did flee, without saying a word might I add, I had had a hard time putting Draco Malfoy out of my mind. No man should be allowed to sit under lamp light and do scholarly things, there should be a law...if I ever got into the Ministry of Magic, I would have to see about something like that...Damn! I needed to keep my mind on what was happening now! 

Draco seemed to have moved a couple of feet closer to the door. His face a mask of pain and determination. There had to be a way to help him break free, or to break the spell on the door. To do something. I wracked my brain thinking of incantations. 

No, it couldn't be that easy could it? 

I put my wand up and yelled "Finate Incantatum!" 

I returned to consciousness against the wall, I was lying on my back on the floor and my head was killing me. I lifted my hand up to the hurting area and it came away wet with blood. I don't know how long I was out but, Draco was now only mere feet from the door. 

I had thought that the "Finite" spell would work, but as with everything the last few days it wasn't going to be that easy. I slowly stood up fighting the waves of nausea that flowed through my head. Magic and hitting the wall weren't great for trying to remain upright. 

Moaning slightly I staggered along the corridor toward Draco and tried to think of anything that could help. 

"Hermione, if anything happens to me, contact Snape." Draco didn't even look back at me. His breath released in a hiss of pain.

Something happened to him? What?

I will be damned if he is going to leave me here with the kids, knowing my luck his will would specify that I was their legal guardian. Typical Malfoy to try to get out of things the easy way, as usual. (Shhh...don't say it, I don't care if getting sucked into a door isn't technically 'the easy way' out, I am on a roll here with my thought processes, it would be a shame if reality weaseled its way in.)

My head was clearing and with it my anger was rising pretty steadily. I was a damned fine witch, how many times had I heard that in the past? I could figure out a way to help Draco. I looked at where the green light from Draco's wand was meeting the red aura the door was producing. The red mouth was open and sucking the green light into it which was consequently pulling on Draco. It was obvious there was no way he could simply let go of his wand, right now his own power was the only thing keeping whatever spell had been placed on the door at the level it was. If he were to falter then who knows what would happen. I had only known a handful of Wizards who were capable of long distance spells with this much residual power. 

Maybe I could latch onto Draco and pull him back with my magic. Of course a great side effect of that could be to rip him apart torn between our two magics. Not a very pretty or comfortable way to go. Ok that wasn't going to work. 

The blasting curse was all very well and good, but once again Draco was the unknown in that equation, I was not about to blast the door to smithereens and him too. 

What, what, what...hmmm...I searched for anything, that the years of the war had taught me, to help this situation. 

Suddenly my mind lit on a spell that I had learned back in school. Would it work? 

**********************************************

I know this is a bit short, but wanted to get you all a bit more, while I had a day off. 

Thanks once again to my reviewers, you folks are amazing! :) 

I am in the midst of reading a story, the author is on Chapter 10...and has made remarks about not updating very often, but its so fun that you should read what has been written anyway. I would rather read a partial well written story (my mind can manufacture its own ending.) than a poorly written completed story. ANYWHO....read "Hermione Granger" by superscar

Last time I recommended Burgundyred's "Post Hogwarts Affair" BUT I misspelled her name, so if you were unable to find the fiction because of my poor spelling sorry folks. :( 

I mentioned on my other ficcie about Spaced Out Space Cadet's story "Hogwarts Reunion" and you should read it...if you have read that one you should look at her others too!

Lets see...OH yes, You all should have read Arbitrary's "Temporary Insanity" by now....if NOT...shame on you! (I think I might have a crush on Arbitrary.) ;) 

BYE BYE


	13. chapter 6 part 2

Disclaimer: Same as it always was.

*****************

Chapter 6 Part 2

*****************

I didn't know if it was going to be a good idea to try this or not, but Draco was so close to being sucked into that gaping maw of a lighted face, that I didn't dare not try. I walked forward past Draco and toward the door. This time Draco didn't even give me a glance. He had his own battle to worry about right now. Beads of sweat were pouring down his face, his hair was still rising off his head. There were little electrical charges snapping off of him. I could see the shaking in his arms and back, I didn't know how much longer he could hold on. 

This whole situation was out of my experience. Generally I knew what sort of spell I was fighting. Now I had so many unanswered questions, not the least of which was, how had Draco known about the door? 

A low moan was forced from Draco's lips and I turned slightly to see him sway on his feet and then catch himself. I had to act fast.

I squeezed my eyes shut and said a few dozen prayers to just as many deities in hopes that someone somewhere was listening and then raised my wand arm. I pointed to where the green sickly light from Draco's wand was meeting the red light and I tightened my fist upon my wand. Centering my power as I had been taught I narrowed my eyes, I hoped that the simple spell I was intending to use would do what I wanted it to. Sometimes magic depends on the power and intent of the caster more than the actual strength of the original incantation itself. After all even though Harry had used an unforgivable on Bellatrix in the Ministry his intent hadn't really been strong enough to hurt her and so she had shaken it off, just as that was the case the other side of the coin was also true. If my intent and power were focused enough I could make this work. I hoped. 

I breathed in deeply and then "Dissendium!" A simple separation spell.

There was an immediate flash of white light, it started out by consuming the juncture of red and green and then moved outward. Light shouldn't hurt but it did and as it expanded to me I felt searing pain. I knew that I would have burns along my skin where it touched me. The light was now so bright I couldn't see, but I could hear screaming and it took me a moment to realize that it was Draco and myself that were doing that blood curdling screaming. I put my hands over my eyes and kept on wailing, at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. 

There was a boom and then the hall was dark again. When my vision returned slowly to normal, besides the flashpoints of light that kept flickering into my line of sight, I muttered a spell under my breath and the lamps in the hall were lit again. 

In that light, I could see Draco was on the floor on his back. For a moment his arms were crossed in a protective gesture over his eyes, before they slid to the floor. 

I went to him and dropped to my knees. 

"Draco!" I put a hand against his chest and jumped back when a spark of residual electrical current chased itself up my arm.

I shook my hand to stop the pins and needles feeling. 

More cautiously I smoothed the pale hair from his face, not touching his skin a second time.

"DRACO!" There was no response. 

"Draco!" I called to him again.

"MOTHER!" There was a cry from behind me and I turned to see the force of the releasing of the spell had blasted back the nursery door and it was standing wide open. The children were positioned just inside the darkness of the room, the light from the hall making them blink, as I had done earlier, due to the brightness.

"Ilse, go away from the door." I stayed kneeling by Draco.

At my words Ilse's little back straightened and she rubbed her eyes to try to get them accustomed to the illumination.

"Where is our mother?" She asked, a slight tremble to her voice.

"Ilse your mother is not here." I sighed, turning back to Draco again. There was still no movement. Did I dare try to touch him to see if I could detect a pulse? 

"YOU LIE! Our mother is coming for us, she told us!" Ilse had her hands in fists, the boys at her side stood impassive not moving or saying a word.

"Ilse we will talk about this in the morning, go back to bed." I gave the command, without even thinking about it. 

She stamped her feet at my words.

"Where is MY MOTHER?" She screamed the words at me in childish fury.

I didn't have time to deal with this right now, I didn't know if Draco was dead or alive, I didn't know what spell the nursery door had had placed on it. I didn't know where her mother was. I didn't know anything and to top it off my head was starting to pound. 

"Ilse! Your mother is not going to come get you. You live with your Uncle Draco now." I tried to be calm and say the words slowly in a soothing manner. 

It didn't work.

"Fithy Liar! Filthy MUD-BLOOD LIAR! Liar! Liar!" She started screaming her face the picture of rage. That was it, I had had enough. It was the straw that had broken the proverbial camels back, and right now the camel's back was my patience!

I took up my wand and pointed it in the direction of the nursery.

"Colloportus!" I whispered fiercely, my voice shaking with anger. The door to the nursery slammed shut and sealed itself with a squelching sound. My breath rushed from my lungs in a derisive chuckle and I shook my head. Hermione Granger what have you done? Well at least I had just locked them in their room for the night, at least I hadn't bespelled them to sleep like Drac...like Draco...Draco. I turned and looked back at him. 

The time for indecision was past, I touched his arm carefully ready to pull away in haste if need be. I felt nothing but his red burned flesh beneath my fingers. I looked at my arms, the hair had been seared off and I looked at though I had spent a very unsuccessful day at the beach. Since Draco hadn't been wearing a shirt his whole chest looked like that. Hairless and bright red, like a fully cooked lobster, in silver pajama bottoms. But now was neither the time nor place for those ridiculous type of observations.

I placed my palm flatly on his shoulder, nothing happened, it was clear that whatever electrical charge had been remaining had now dissipated.

"Draco." I took his shoulders in my hands and shook him gently at first but at no response from him, more harshly. 

I leaned down and pressed my ear against his chest and then held my breath. Please let there be a heart beat, please, please. I couldn't hear anything but my blood rushing in my ears. 

I sat up and brushed back the tangled strands of hair, that had escaped my braid. I needed to calm down. I took a deep breath and held it. Leaning over Draco I put one hand on the cold floor on the opposite side of his body, and moved in close. Please let him be alive. I listened my ears straining for any tale tale sound of his heart beating. Was that? Was that his heart beating? I put my ear more firmly against his chest. The feverish silk of his skin pressed against the side of my face. There it was the glug, glug of a human heart pumping blood. Oh thank goodness his heart was beating but was he breathing?

I put my hand under his nose to see if I could feel anything. At that moment I wished I were Ginny, with her medical training she could have just drawn her wand over his body and determined the level of damage. I was forced to do completely asinine things like put my ear to his face to see if I could hear or feel his breath. 

I raised up away from him and took his shoulders in my hands. Shaking him hard, I called his name again. 

"Damnit! Malfoy, you are a pain in the arse! You better not be dead!" I released his shoulders and leaned over him again. My upper body hovering over him, my face turned to the side so I could hear or feel his breath on my ear, I tried to stay motionless. It seemed like I was there forever, my arms started shaking with holding myself over him like that, and I finally just gave in and leaned against his chest fully. The heat of his burned skin soaked through the flannel of my nightdress, yet I kept straining to hear for any indication that he was breathing.

I felt so impotent, the smartest Witch of the decade as touted by "Weirdling's Weekly" and here I was rendered helpless. I hated that feeling. 

I could feel the pinprick of tears coming to my eyes. It wasn't because Draco could be dead, or that I could have just become guardian to three of the world's worst little children, or that my skin was red and raw to the touch, or the that I hadn't had a good nights sleep in weeks. I wasn't crying, it was simply that my eyes were tired, and I had a headache. I sniffed and felt a tear slip from my eyes. Ok who was I fooling I was crying! 

"Merlin, Granger what's with the waterworks?" Draco's harsh whisper sent a shiver through me, he was alive and well enough to be insulting! 

I reared back from him a smile on my face.

"Draco you are alive!" 

"Obviously! Though with you weeping all over me I was starting to wonder there for a moment." His voice was weak.

"Are you alright?" I leaned in and tried to pull him to a sitting position. 

I had him halfway up and cradled in my arms when I felt his hands slide around my back and fasten themselves in my hair. I looked into his face with shock. There was a dreamy expression on his burned face. It was sort of creepy. 

"Draco?" He didn't say anything but just began caressing my head and shoulders in small fleeting movements.

"Draco, snap out of it!" I shook him slightly. Still the dreamy expression and the running of fingers over my spine. A frisson of sensation caused the hair to stand up on my neck. (My arms hair had all been singed off or I imagine it would be standing on end as well.)

"MALFOY! Malfoy!" I shook him again, and his eyes snapped to mine. The dreamy expression gone, but the look in those eyes made me want to beg for the dreamy thing again. There was an intentness about his look that made me catch my breath in my throat and try to remove him from my arms, but he clasped onto me harder and those hands behind my head started to move my face down to his. I tried to shake him free of me, but closer and closer he came. I was seeing double unable to focus, as his lips touched mine. They were hot and smooth against me and I felt suddenly powerless to move. 

Draco Malfoy was kissing me, I hadn't seen this one coming. We did hate each other after all, and contrary to popular opinion, you don't go around kissing someone you hated, well at least I didn't. 

I made another attempt to get away, but Draco just tightened his hold on me and breathed a sigh over my cheek. His hot breath fanning against me making my already burned skin uncomfortable. His lips moved back to mine again, more urgently this time seeking some sort of response, it took me a few moments to realize that I had closed my eyes to better savor the feeling he was evoking in me. His hair was a soft as it looked, the silvery strands slipped between my fingers. A tight cramp of pleasure gripped my stomach and it was all I could do not to moan. 

At his chuckle I became conscious of the fact that I hadn't been successful in the not moaning thing. Damn! I hated this! I struggled in his grip, this was wrong! Yes, wrong, wrong, wrong, a little voice in my mind sang out. Draco smoothed strong fingers over my lower back which made that little voice's opinion unimportant. This time when Draco's mouth came to mine it was fiercely met. We struggled together in that pleasure pain of desire. For long moments there was, no sound in the hall but that of our labored breathing. 

*******************

A/N All the spells and such are from the "Harry Potter Lexicon" and are directly from the book. I don't fancy myself good at creating incantations, so wouldn't even venture to try. ;)

Thanks for the reviews, I really love reading your input! Sorry this is so long in the coming, I have been packing my house for my big move but wanted to put a bit more of this story out before I go. I will see you all at the end of January. Any questions I will TRY to address next time I am too busy at this point. Happy back to school for a lot of you!

Its been mentioned that its against TOS to recommend fictions to read on the "idea" that that is some sort of advertising (that's the only reason reading TOS that I could come up with,) so I shan't do it, but if I were going to you all know who's I would say to read. I am guessing at some point I better take out the previous chapter's recs as well.


	14. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as ever, until further notice.

*********************

Chapter 7: Out of the frying pan

*********************

There is no reason that kissing Draco should feel this good. His arms wrapped around me should have filled me with disgust and not sent prickles of sensation running up my spine. The skin of his bare back shouldn't feel like smooth satin under my hands. Clearly none of this was right. In fact it was all very, very wrong. I really should stop him. Right now. Yes I really should stop him, and I will too.....soon. Very soon, just maybe in a minute. But really where was the harm in this? Everything for the last week had been building toward this moment...ahhh yes, I tipped my head back to give Draco better access to my throat...of course, this was wrong, so very, very...ahh, ohh...yes very, wrong. Draco nipped little bites behind my ear, oh yes that was nice. BUT WRONG! 

"AHHHHHHH!! STOP!" This was not right, what had I been thinking? This was Draco bloody MALFOY! 

I pulled on Draco's hair to move his face from where it was nuzzling into my neck. It was a shame my hair wasn't that silky, I wondered what shampoo he used? My fingers flowed through it like flowing through water, his face was back at my neck, trailing hot kisses along the pulse point. A fine sheen of sweat broke out on my skin. NO! NO! NO! I tightened my hands on his hair again, pulling him away from my neck . OK clearly neither of us was thinking! 

Draco tried to pull my head down to him once more, and for a moment I was so willing to give in that it scared me!

"NO, no, no, no, no! NO!" I released my arms from around him and he fell back to lie flat on the floor, his head making a thunking sound on the hard floor of the hall. I grimaced, hope he didn't give himself a concussion on that one. No time to think of that now, I had to remove myself from the situation. 

I quickly got to my feet and looked down at Draco, he had his eyes closed, but I could see his bare burned chest rapidly rising and falling as he breathed. I could almost hear him mocking me for running away. I didn't care. 

Without saying another word I turned and walked quickly to my room shutting the door tightly behind myself. Letting the cool wood of the door cool my cheek, I caught my breath. Hermione, you have really gotten yourself in it now. My whole life seemed to be falling down around my ears. The children were hopeless, their mother was trying to kill them, I didn't know anything about this whole mess, I felt out of control, and now I had been in the hallway snogging the undisputed git of man, Draco Malfoy. I knocked my forehead against the door a few times. Oh great, and now I was acting like Morio, maybe I would join him in his next bout of self punishment. Nice. Very nice. 

I heard commotion in the hall and peaked out, to see that a large number of house elves had arrived at the scene, some of them were brandishing kitchen utensils. Ok, any port in a storm I guess, although I couldn't really see what sort of help an elf with a spatula would have been against the magic we had just encountered. I suppose it is the thought that counted. Draco, was on his feet and was issuing orders of some sort, I couldn't hear everything he was saying. Morio was nodding, his large eyes shifting nervously, his ears wilting. His very posture was one of fear. Whatever it was that Draco was saying wasn't something Morio wanted to hear. 

Part of me longed to march back out into the hall and demand to be let into this little conference, but then Draco turned and noticed me hiding behind my half closed door, and I suddenly didn't want to be anywhere near him ever again. My breath caught in my throat when those gray eyes encountered mine. Merlin but he's lovely. I am sorry its probably wrong to say that about a man, but he is. Even burned to a crisp he still made my heart flutter in my chest. I should have cut my losses when I saw him studying, and just accepted the death sentence that an unfulfilled contract meant. Now it was much too late. 

Without a word, I shut my door and slipped back into bed. 

[[_Dumbledore had seen Ron and me, and he had recognized us. I knew we weren't supposed to come to the trial. I wish I had been able to convince Ron of that. If we were recognized and followed...I didn't dare let my mind complete that thought. _

I was following Ron as he pushed his way through the crowd of wizards and witches. 

"Well, well I didn't think that Dumbledore would have the audacity to show his face here today of all days." I recognized that voice, it was coming from my left, and sounded very close. Lucius Malfoy was here? 

How he managed to keep his place in the Ministry and his reputation so clear after the things he had done, was beyond me. I certainly didn't want to run into him today, all our intelligence suggested that he was still Voldemort's right hand man. 

I kept my hood up and turned slightly. There with his back to me was Lucius Malfoy and with him was Draco. Draco's gray eyes bored into mine and I felt a sudden fear. No one knew for certain where Draco's loyalties lie in this whole thing, but no one was taking any chances. As far as I could tell he was still his father's son. I grabbed Ron's hand and tried to push him through the crowd faster. There was a bottle neck at the door and no one was really getting anywhere fast. 

I turned slightly and saw Lucius Malfoy start to turn, my face went ashen. OH please Merlin, please don't let him see us...please....

"Father, I believe the passage over here is clearer, let the rabble fight for the door." Draco's voice rose over the crowd.

"I do believe you are right Draco." Lucius lifted his cane, swept past his son, and headed in the opposite direction from us. 

Draco glared at me, before turning to follow his father. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, as Ron grabbed my hand and we broke free of the building and out onto the sunlit street. ]]

The old memory faded away and I wondered why I hadn't realized before, but Draco had saved us. My last thoughts as sleep claimed me was to wonder if it had been on purpose? 

*********************

"Hermione.....Wake up" Draco's voice came softly into my ear. 

Wake up? I was awake, and I was sailing high above the Quidditch pitch looking for the golden snitch. Didn't he know anything? 

"Mmmhnmngngm..." I mumbled. 

"Hermione!" This time there was shaking, and he was louder. My glorious triumphant broom ride dissolved and my eyes snapped open. 

"AHH! What are you doing HERE?!?" I tried to back away from him, hitting my head on the carved wood of the bedstead. "OUCH! Look what you made me do." I glared at him.

He put his hand lightly over my mouth, and leaned over me. The silk from his pajama tops caressed over my skin. Well at least he wasn't half dressed anymore. Umm...I breathed in, he smelled good. My eyes got huge in my face and I tried to wriggle away from him. It was impossible. He wouldn't budge.

  
"Shhh...are you always so loud?" I shot him death looks, which seemed to have little to no effect, he was still THERE! 

I tried to free myself again, then I bit his fingers, and he quickly pulled his hand away. His face was furious. Was he planning on hitting me?

"Blast! Why did you bite me?" He pouted.

"Why are YOU in my room?" I countered. 

"I need to talk to you, there are things you need to know." He was serious again.

What I was finally going to learn what was going on around here? Did I really want to know? I felt like I was already in far enough. 

"Come on." He pulled the covers back and picked me up out of bed.

"What are you doing?" 

He set me down and grabbed my hand.

"Lets go, I have some things to show you." And with that he dragged me along behind him. I had no idea where we were going. He had things to show me? What did he mean? My mind hit the gutter and I blushed a bright crimson, it was lucky he was ahead of me and couldn't see my expression. I would never live that one down. As if his ego wasn't big enough, he didn't need to know I was lusting after him...I trailed off as I realized what I was saying. Now was not the time, in fact with Draco Malfoy it would NEVER be the time! With that vow I followed him quickly. 

The library loomed ahead, the golden light from the room should have looked inviting. All it did was make a bad chill course up my back. The cozy feel of a dimly lit room, WITH BOOKS. Oh no this was worse than I had imagined. 

"Can't we do this in your office?" I asked lamely. 

Draco stopped walking and turned to look at me fully. 

"What's the matter with you Granger? Have you gone daft all of a sudden? You bit me, and now you are acting strangely, even for you. " It appeared he was waiting for an answer.

"Nothing is the matter Malfoy, except YOU! I was sleeping and now I am rudely woken and dragged from my bed in the middle of the night, how am I supposed to act?" I hoped I sounded convincing. I was not about to say, 'I can't go into the library with you, because I saw you studying earlier and now I can't help but remember you looking all golden and yummy.' (did I just use the word yummy?) Nope I wasn't going to say that! Not this year! 

He was still looking down at me in a calculating way.

I put my hands on my hips. "Well?" I questioned.

He turned and walked to the library, and I had no choice but to follow. 

************************

Ten minutes later found Draco and me sitting at a table with large books open all around us. All thoughts of his 'golden yummyness' were wiped from my mind as he started talking and showing me what he had found. 

My face became a mask as Draco handed me book after book. I read more and more hastily every marked passage. Things were much worse than I had suspected. 

Finally the last book was pushed away and I looked over to Draco. He was leaning his head against the chair rest and appeared to have dozed off. There were blisters on his face and the part of his chest I could see above the V of his pajama top. As if he could sense my gaze on him, he opened his eyes and looked back. That tight feeling was in my stomach again. I was unsure what to say to break the uneasy silence.

"Well?" Draco questioned.

"Well?" I queried back, what was he suggesting? I could feel my face flaming even redder than I knew it already was. 

"What do you think?" He motioned to the books. 

Blast! Stupid Hermione, really stupid of course he meant what did I think about what I had read. Of course he meant that. 

"Do you really think that Beneficent is using Ilse as a conduit for her magic?" 

"I can't see that there is any other explanation for what has been happening, there is no way Ilse can have that much power and untrained. She is doing things that only something like this would explain. We already know that the Dark Lord tried to use Harry. So we know in theory that that is possible." Draco's face was grim.

"So she is living like a parasite, using her own daughter. Ilse of course is a willing channel so that is going to make things much more difficult, at least with Harry he fought it! I hate to admit it, but I don't know what options we have until she makes a move in person. We can't risk harming the children, but another episode like tonight could very well kill one or both of us." I motioned to our burned skin, and frowned. 

"Yes this was not the first time she has done something like this. I knew that when you heard the alarm tripped you would go to check on the children. I was afraid I wouldn't make it in time...." He trailed off.

"How did you know that the door was going to be bespelled, has she used this exact tack before?" 

He was quiet for long moments and I was starting to think he wasn't going to say any more.

"Hermione, one of the first witches that I hired to watch the children was transported away and killed." At his words I felt a chill rush over me.

" Her body was found the next day in the wood beyond the house. Beneficent through Ilse had turned the doorknob into a port key of sorts. After that I had the spell put upon the nursery and the nurses slept in there with the children. Well, until the children managed to drive them away. They all left of course but at least they left under their own power." He looked defeated and I could finally understand for the first time just why he had behaved as he had the first night I arrived. He had been doing this all alone for so long. I felt a wave of pity wash over me. 

Pity is a much more dangerous feeling than lust...at least for me. I have lusted after a great many men, but pitied very few. Pity opened the door to understanding, liking and loyalty. I groaned inwardly. I was NOT developing a friendship with Draco Malfoy! I WAS NOT! 

"Yes well, just what was that spell last night? I haven't seen anything like it before." 

"I have no idea, but I KNEW that she had done something to the door. I had a feeling. I can't explain it. I know that sounds stupid doesn't it. I have been under so much stress lately I am not even sure what's real and what is in my mind anymore. I just assumed it would be a similar spell to last time and dealt with it the same way. As you witnessed that wasn't entirely successful. " He laughed in a derisive fashion. 

I had to laugh as well. Yes I guess he could say it wasn't very successful, unless you count blisters and singed off eyebrows a good thing. 

"I agree with you though, I don't know what we can do until she comes...and she will come. In the meantime, all I can do is what I have been. Keep the alarms up and keep studying. There has to be some way to block the contact with Ilse. I just can't find anything." He rubbed his face forgetting the burns and then grimacing in pain. 

"Hermione, I trust the children with you. I want you to know that it has been a relief having you here." His gray eyes bored into mine.

"It hurts me to say it Granger, but thank you. I didn't realize how much I needed you here." His words threw me, I didn't know whether to be flippant or say thank you, so instead I didn't do anything and the silence built between us.

Almost in slow motion he moved toward me. I started to lean to meet him...Damn! 

Coughing I hastily stood up evading his grasp, and headed for the door. There was NO way I was going to start something like that in the LIBRARY of all places. Being well aware of my weaknesses with regards to that sort of thing, it was better to not tempt fate.

"I will see you in the morning Draco." I turned at the door, he was once again leaned back in his chair as if asleep.

"Fine Granger. Run away again." Run away? I turned back to him, he hadn't bothered to open his eyes. Funny now he looked like a pouting little boy. The pity I had felt earlier was washed away with the desire to laugh. I didn't have a clue how to handle pity, but mocking on the other hand, I was a master. 

I left the library and headed toward my room. Quite forgetting until I reached my door that I still didn't know what was going on with Morio and Draco. Drat!

************************

A/N Thanks for all the reviews and nice words about my move etc. I appreciate everything you all have to say. (good and bad, whether I agree or not.) ;)

I am going to attempt a weekly update with each of my stories, now that I am settled into my new place. SO until next time. 

(Hope you have all been reading new and interesting ficcies...and the oldies and goodies too...Right Arbitrary?) 

To my sister Steph, thanks for your unfailing support and nagging...here is an update! (L)


End file.
